Ombre et lumière
by ShanMah
Summary: Qu'est ce qui arrive lorsque le Mal et le Bien se côtoient... tous les jours ? Pire, qu'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'ils s'aiment ?
1. Premier combat

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, noms de lieux, sortilèges, etc., que vous reconnaissez ne viennent pas de moi, mais de JKR et patati et patata…

**Rating** : Comme toujours, je mets M par mesure de sécurité pour avoir le plus de libertés possibles.

**Les couples déjà créés au début de l'histoire sont** : Harry/Ginny (oui, j'ai décidé), Hermione/Ron (j'ai décidé aussi, non mais !), Clémence (personnage inventé)? (GNIARF)

**Note **: Je précise encore une fois que le nombre de fanfictions étant très impressionnants, s'il existe une quelconque ressemblance entre celle-ci et une autre, il s'agit d'un pur hasard et je m'en excuse d'avance si quelque chose comme ça se produit.

**Contexte temporel et historique** : Le récit prend place quelques années après la fin des études d'Harry. Voldemort a été vaincu, mais les Mangemorts existent toujours, organisés par un nouveau chef (que je ne révèle pas pour l'instant… pas folle, l'auteur !), donc c'est pas encore le paradis avec les fleurs et les oiseaux qui chantent ! Harry et ceux de sa promo (Hermione, Ron, Clémence, etc.) sont âgés de 25 ans.

**Attention **: Ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu (ou terminé) le tome 6 ne devraient pas se risquer à lire cette fic, qui prend en compte les révélations de ce 6ème volet, et qui a de fortes chances d'y faire référence.

**Et la conclusion** : Wiwiwi je sais j'en ai 2 autres en cours… mais je suis comme ça, moi, je m'étends :D Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en n'oublie AU-CU-NE. (Z'avez vu comme je me calme niveau papotage pré-récit ? Mdr)

**Chapitre 1 : Premier combat**

Une femme apparut en un crac sonore dans le hall du Ministère anglais de la Magie. Elle portait un pull à col bateau noir et un pantalon également noir. Ses cheveux, noirs et droits, tombaient quelques centimètres plus bas que ses épaules. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux bleu-gris, au regard féroce, passaient sans cesse d'un visage à l'autre, d'un objet à l'autre. Même dans ce décor connu, elle ne pouvait pas se départir de ses réflexes. À l'affût, toujours à l'affût. Les traits de son visage étaient à la fois fins et durs, comme taillés avec le plus grand soin dans du marbre.

La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de saluer les gens qu'elle croisait et s'empressa de monter à l'étage où se trouvait le quartier général des Aurors. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, s'autorisant le luxe de jeter un énième regard meurtrier à Harry Potter au passage. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'affala devant un dossier.

Clémence Austen était l'une des Aurors les plus réputées du bureau anglais. Elle était froide et hautaine, et ses collègues, tout en reconnaissant ses grandes qualités d'Auror, avaient vite compris qu'il était inutile de pénétrer dans son bureau pour un motif n'étant pas purement professionnel. Sang Pur, elle avait passé ses années d'études à Poudlard au sein de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, un fait qui était assez étonnant pour une Auror. Pour cette raison, elle avait toujours éprouvé envers Harry Potter une haine et une aversion naturelles, qui ne s'étaient nullement atténuées sous prétexte qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle savait reconnaître ses qualités d'Auror, et inversement. Mais, en dehors de cela, ils se détestaient cordialement. Ils avaient même trouvé moyen de bâtir entre eux une rivalité presque unique dans le service. C'était à qui neutraliserait le plus de Mangemorts. Les Austen étaient une très vieille famille, qui avait été surprise de voir l'unique héritière opter pour une carrière aussi dangereuse et aussi « Gryffondor », pour reprendre le terme de sa mère. Clémence était consciente qu'ils avaient tous priés pour qu'elle échoue aux examens ou qu'elle abandonne durant ses études, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ils avaient donc dû se faire à l'idée, bien qu'elle continuait de leur déplaire. Qu'importe. Elle aimait son travail.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'embrassure de la porte, où était appuyée Nymphadora Tonks.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

Tonks était la seule à se risquer à entrer dans un bureau en disant autre chose que « J'ai un dossier pour toi ». Et, en général, c'était très désagréable.

- Je veux parler de ce qui est arrivé hier, dit Tonks.

- Vas-y, parle, dit-elle d'un ton froid et égal, que je fasse comme si je t'écoutais.

Nullement déconcertée par cet accueil on ne peut plus glacial, l'Auror aux cheveux rose vif entra et s'assit sur une chaise, pendant que Clémence, pour se donner l'allure de quelqu'un qui n'écoute pas du tout, jouait avec sa bague en or, la faisant tourner autour de son doigt.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

- Quelle question. Parce que c'était un Mangemort et qu'il allait _me_ tuer. À tout prendre, mieux valait sa vie que la mienne.

Tonks retint un léger soupir. Comment avait-elle pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, que sa collègue était de ceux pour qui la fin justifie les moyens ? N'était pas Serpentard qui veut ! Contrairement à elle, tuer ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Tu aurais pu le désarmer. Ou le Stupéfixier. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'a pas trouvé moins… définitif qu'un Avada Kedavra.

- Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais jeté un Avada Kedavra à un Mangemort lorsque tu étais en mauvaise posture ? dit Clémence, bien qu'elle savait la réponse à sa question.

- Jamais.

Et elle savait que c'était vrai. Tonks mettait un point d'honneur à neutraliser ses adversaires sans les tuer. Les Aurors, grâce à une loi écrite par Barthemius Croupton Senior, avait parfaitement le droit d'utiliser des Sortilèges Impardonnables contre des Mangemorts en situation de combat. Un peu comme les policiers moldus, qui avaient le droit d'utiliser une arme à feu lorsque leur vie ou celle d'une autre personne était menacée. Ce n'était donc pas d'hier que les Aurors pouvaient le faire, mais Clémence Austen était réputée dans le service pour faire un usage particulièrement fréquent de ce droit, s'embarrassant rarement d'un vulgaire Stupéfix lorsque la situation était critique, surtout face à un Mangemort particulièrement dangereux. Les Mangemorts appréciaient donc très rarement de se retrouver face à cette femme qui, du haut de ses deux ans d'expérience et de son mètre 65, en faisait trembler plus que des Aurors plus anciens et/ou plus baraqués. La veille, ses collègues l'avaient envoyée en premier dans le repère de Mangemorts, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient de la sorte dans une situation musclée : ils savaient, qu'avec elle, ça passait ou ça cassait, et que ce n'était jamais à l'avantage des Mangemorts.

Il ne fallait cependant pas la prendre pour une tête brûlée, ou le genre de personnes qui dégomme tout le monde et qui pose (éventuellement) des questions après. Elle était dotée d'une capacité à réfléchir tout en fonçant dans le tas. En un mot, elle était efficace. Radicale. Mais efficace. Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'on l'aimait. S'il fallait ramener un suspect pour être interrogé, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle vous ramènerait votre homme vivant. S'il fallait « appréhender » un Mangemort reconnu pour l'arrêter, par contre, il n'y avait aucune garantie de la survie du Mangemort s'il opposait une trop grande résistance, ou de son état de santé. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour être émotive.

- Grand bien t'en fasse, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu as fini ?

Elle allait continuer, mais elle vit, à son visage fermé, qu'elle ferait mieux de s'adresser au mur de son propre bureau. Tonks soupira et sortit du bureau, la laissant travailler.

Clémence prit le dossier posé au sommet de la pile de dossiers posés sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, elle poussa un grognement sonore. Dossier Drago Malefoy. Mangemort reconnu et influent. Rien que ce mois-ci, elle avait refusé trois fois le dossier, et ses supérieurs commençaient à se poser des questions, mais elle continuait à le refuser, encore et encore… et pour cause. _Drago Malefoy était son mari._

Oh, bien entendu, elle avait conservé son nom après le mariage, parfaitement consciente du fait que porter le nom de Malefoy serait très mal vu pour une Auror. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses supérieurs l'obligent à profiter de sa situation pour leur ramener des renseignements qu'elle seule pourrait dénicher sur Drago Malefoy. Elle se gardait bien aussi de dire qu'elle était mariée, et, si quelques collègues avaient remarqué son alliance, ils ne s'étaient pas risqués à poser des questions, se demandant quand même qui pouvait bien partager sa vie avec une telle vipère. Elle réprima un sourire. Un serpent, bien sûr. Drago était la brèche dans sa forteresse de froideur. Son talon d'Achille. Dans son travail comme dans tous les points de sa vie, Clémence ne laissait jamais de place aux sentiments. La tête, disait-elle, est bien meilleur juge que le cœur. Sauf en ce qui concernait Drago. Il était sa seule et unique faiblesse, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mais elle l'aimait. Il était le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'être autorisé à voir d'elle autre chose que son masque de glace.

Elle refusait le dossier de peur d'y découvrir des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir sur la vie « professionnelle » de son mari. Elle n'y avait jamais rien lu d'autre que le nom de Drago. Elle avait vu la Marque sur son avant-bras, c'était hautement suffisant. Une Auror et un Mangemort. Le Bien et le Mal. Les plus cyniques diraient que c'était voué à l'échec, les plus tendres diraient que c'était merveilleusement romantique. Elle savait qu'un jour risquait d'arriver où ils se trouveraient tous les deux dans une situation de combat. Comment espérer qu'un Mangemort ne croise jamais le chemin d'une Auror, au moins pour une bataille ? Et elle savait aussi que si cela arrivait, ils seraient du même côté. Elle ne savait pas lequel. Mais ils seraient du même côté.

La jeune femme ne détacha pas son regard du dossier. C'était la seule copie, et elle le savait très bien. Elle fut tentée de le jeter dans la cheminée derrière elle et de prétendre ensuite qu'elle l'y avait laissé tomber par accident. Non. On lui demanderait pourquoi elle n'avait pas éteint le feu avec sa baguette, et elle serait dans une position extrêmement embarrassante par la suite.

- Austen ! cria un homme en entrant dans son bureau, la tirant de ses pensées. Une attaque de loup-garou !

- Mais on est en plein jour ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

- Je SAIS, c'est Greyback ! aboya son supérieur.

- Où c'est ? s'enquit-elle.

Il lui lança un papier avec une adresse. Elle transplana immédiatement et apparut sur les lieux : la cour d'une maison aux abords d'un boisé. Son regard bleu-gris croisa celui, jaune et cruel, de Greyback. Le loup-garou claqua ses dents rouges de sang et Clémence recula. Lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette, elle vit du coin de l'œil une personne gisant dans une mare de sang. À en juger par sa chair déchiquetée en plusieurs endroits et son absence de mouvements, l'Auror comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de son état de santé et reporta son entière attention sur le loup-garou. Un Avada Kedavra et ce serait fini. Elle n'aurait même pas de compte à rendre. C'était un loup-garou, pas un humain. Et même. Il avait massacré tellement de gens que le Ministère s'en moquerait, si elle le tuait. Elle risquait même de s'en sortir avec une récompense.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! cria-t-elle en direction du lycanthrope, qui évita le terrible maléfice de justesse.

Greyback se jeta sur elle et referma sa gueule sur la première chose qui lui tomba sous la dent : la baguette de Clémence, qu'il rompit d'un coup de mâchoire, crachant les débris sur le sol. Il se lécha les babines et s'avança lentement vers elle, croyant (à tort) qu'elle était désormais une proie facile, Auror ou pas. Il la griffa au bras. Erreur fatale : Clémence le colla au tronc d'un arbre d'un coup de pied sur la poitrine. Quand on vous disait que, pour elle, la fin justifiait les moyens…

Harry, qui venait d'arriver en transplanant, avait beau avoir fait ses études d'Auror avec elle et savoir qu'elle avait reçu non seulement un entraînement magique, mais aussi physique, mais il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point cette femme d'apparence délicate savait être efficace sans baguette magique.

Clémence entrevit quelqu'un dans les bois. Un homme. Elle savait qui c'était. Des cheveux d'un blond pareil, il n'y en avait que dans une seule famille d'Angleterre. Drago étira la main et attrapa celle de Greyback et ils transplanèrent.

- Qui c'était ? s'étonna Harry en voyant Greyback disparaître par transplanage assisté.

- Greyback, évidemment, répondit Clémence, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Non, la personne qui l'a fait transplané, dit Harry, agacé.

- Sais pas, dit Clémence en haussant les épaules.

- Il était assez près pour toucher Greyback et tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas qui c'était, tu veux peut-être un dictionnaire ?

- De quoi il avait l'air ?

- Il portait une cagoule, Potter.

- Et tu…

- La ferme, dit-elle.

Elle désigna ce qui restait de sa baguette.

- Dis aux autres que je suis allée me chercher une nouvelle baguette. J'arrive dès que possible.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et transplana chez Ollivander.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Ce que Clémence ignorait, c'est qu'il était le seul à avoir des doutes en ce qui la concernait. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et Malefoy. Elle avait trop souvent refusé le dossier de celui-ci sans donner de raison. Clémence Austen ne refusait _jamais_ un dossier, même quand elle en avait déjà plein les bras. Il avait bien sûr remarqué l'alliance à sa main et avait, au fil du temps, fait le lien avec ce mariage dont elle ne parlait jamais et ses refus répétés de prendre en charge le dossier Malefoy. Et Harry Potter savait qu'on ne pouvait pas côtoyer le Mal chaque jour sans qu'il laisse des marques… il transplana.

Clémence, après avoir fait l'acquisition de sa nouvelle baguette (bois de cerisier et poil de sphinx), transplana immédiatement au bureau.

- Austen, avec Potter dans le bureau du patron pour votre rapport, lui dit un homme en la voyant arriver.

- Très bien, dit la jeune femme en s'y dirigeant d'un pas décidé.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Harry était déjà assis devant l'homme à la chevelure grisonnante.

- Austen, asseyez-vous.

En silence, Clémence s'assit sur la chaise, tentant par tous les moyens d'ignorer le regard perçant du Survivant braqué sur elle.

- J'ai déjà la version de Potter, dit leur supérieur en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Il ne me manque que la vôtre.

- Je suis arrivée sur les lieux immédiatement après avoir quitté mon bureau en transplanant. Je me suis retrouvée, conformément à mes attentes, face à face avec Greyback. J'ai pu constater le décès d'un adulte. Impossible de vous dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, son intégrité physique en avait pris un coup. J'ai tenté de jeter un sortilège à Greyback…

- On se doute lequel, coupa Harry.

- … mais il l'a évité et s'est jeté sur moi, poursuivit l'Auror sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son collègue. Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas été mordue, mais il a cassé ma baguette avec ses dents. Il m'a griffée au bras et je l'ai écrasé avec mon pied contre un arbre pour le maîtriser jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Potter est arrivé et n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir, puisque dans les bois, il y avait un individu cagoulé, que je suppose être un homme au vu de sa carrure, qui a touché Greyback et qui l'a emmené avec lui par transplanage assisté. Ma baguette étant brisée, j'ai demandé à Potter de vous en prévenir avant d'aller m'en procurer une immédiatement.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué sur cet homme ? Aucun signe particulier ?

- Non, monsieur.

Le visage de Clémence était impénétrable et son esprit, insondable. L'occlumancie avait de très bons côtés. Harry finit par détacher son regard d'elle pour le tourner vers leur supérieur hiérarchique avant de parler :

- Monsieur, je demande à ce qu'on interroge Austen sous Veritaserum pour être bien certains…

- À quoi bon, Potter ? s'étonna l'homme derrière le bureau.

- Potter sous-entend peut-être que j'ai pour habitude de fréquenter les Mangemorts et de les couvrir ? suggéra la jeune femme d'un ton acide en regardant Harry de travers.

- Si Austen n'a rien à cacher, ce ne serait qu'une simple précaution…

- Une précaution inutile, trancha le patron en refermant le dossier. Vous pouvez sortir.

Ils sortirent. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Clémence jeta un regard assassin à son collègue :

- Paranoïaque, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as des choses à cacher ! répliqua-t-il dans le dos de l'Auror.

Clémence ne se retourna même pas et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

À la fin de la journée, Clémence transplana et apparut aux environs de sa demeure. La raison était fort simple : on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le manoir. Il était doté d'un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, en plus d'être invisible à leurs yeux. Pour les Moldus, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand terrain vague. Les gens du Ministère n'étaient jamais venus faire un tour chez elle, mais, de toutes façons, s'ils apprenaient à quel point la maison était protégée, ils n'y verraient rien d'autre qu'une pointe de paranoïa à la Alastor Maugrey. Ils ne pourraient jamais soupçonner que ces protections avaient été érigées par Drago Malefoy pour sa propre protection.

Elle traversa l'allée de pierres grises, tapota la poignée de la porte avec sa baguette et murmura quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit. Clémence entra dans l'immense demeure et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle grogna en voyant sa manche déchirée par Greyback et monta dans la chambre pour se changer, enfilant un débardeur vert forêt avant de descendre au salon, à la fois richement décoré et austère. La pièce n'était pas sans rappeler la salle commune de Serpentard, avec beaucoup plus de luxe.

Clémence s'affala dans un fauteuil de cuir et commençait à examiner son bras lorsqu'elle sentit des bras lui entourer les épaules par-derrière.

- Salut, dit-elle avec un léger sourire en ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner.

Une seule personne au monde pouvait se risquer à un tel contact sans prendre le risque de se prendre aussitôt un maléfice à la figure. Drago l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le sofa juste à côté de son fauteuil.

- Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelques minutes. Toi ?

- Quelques heures.

Elle ne posa aucune question sur ce qui c'était produit plus tôt dans la journée avec Greyback. Drago avait été envoyé pour superviser l'attaque de Greyback contre des Moldus, elle avait été envoyée par le Ministère pour neutraliser Greyback. Chacun avait fait le travail qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, et il était inutile d'y revenir. Aucun d'eux n'avait blessé ou attaqué l'autre, de toute manière, Ils avaient établi une espèce de règlement non-dit comme quoi ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs activités professionnelles respectives. Il ne lui posait pas de question sur les Mangemorts qu'elle retirait de la circulation et qu'elle envoyait soit à Azkaban, soit au cimetière, et elle ne lui demandait jamais de lui révéler la nature exacte de ses activités de Mangemort. C'était la seule chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Une loi du silence qui leur épargnait beaucoup de problèmes. Il savait qu'elle était une future Auror lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, et elle savait qu'il était un Mangemort bien avant de se marier avec lui, ils ne voulaient pas en savoir plus, considérant que c'était bien assez.

- Laisse-moi regarder, exigea-t-il en la voyant passer près de se disloquer l'épaule pour regarder ses blessures.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Quatre lignes rouges avaient été creusées dans la chair tendre de Clémence par les griffes acérées du lycanthrope.

- Ça va, ce n'est pas très profond, commenta-t-il.

Il fit apparaître une bouteille et désinfecta avec soin les blessures de sa femme avant de les soigner d'un coup de baguette.

- Merci, docteur, dit Clémence en riant.

Aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait accompagné la créature qui lui avait infligé ces blessures. Il avait emmené Greyback avant qu'il finisse son boulot, après tout. Et il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir que c'était elle qui serait envoyée pour régler le problème d'attaque de loup-garou. C'était un pur hasard, et elle savait qu'il avait soigné ses blessures pour se faire pardonner. Il n'était pourtant pas responsable des actes de Greyback.

- Tu as demandé à l'elfe de préparer le dîner ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas encore. J'attendais que tu arrives.

- Pigmy ! cria Clémence.

La petite créature apparut en un crac sonore, s'inclinant si brusquement et profondément que son gros nez en trompette s'écrasa sur le plancher de bois sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que Pigmy peut faire pour satisfaire sa maîtresse ? demanda l'elfe en se frottant le nez aussi discrètement que possible.

- Prépare le dîner, ordonna Clémence sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Oui, maîtresse, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau avant de disparaître.

Drago profita de ce court échange entre sa femme et son elfe pour l'observer. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il empêcher les autres de tenter de l'éliminer ? Clémence était dangereuse pour eux, beaucoup trop dangereuse. Un jour viendrait où les interdictions et les menaces de Drago ne suffiraient plus à la protéger et où ils passeraient à l'action. Combien de temps survivrait-elle si elle devenait leur cible principale ? Malgré la confiance qu'il avait en ses aptitudes à se défendre, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : dans l'éventualité où les Mangemorts décideraient de s'en prendre à elle directement, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et lui non plus, à force de se compromettre à refuser qu'elle soit tuée.

- Tu as l'air soucieux, commenta-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il secoua la tête, mais elle sentit bien qu'il mentait. Ses traits étaient fatigués et tendus, et elle était très bien placée pour savoir qu'il dormait moins ces temps-ci. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas le savoir, mais elle pouvait l'aider à se reposer. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent l'escalier de bois sombre et, Drago sur les talons, Clémence entra dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Couche-toi là.

Elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.

- Clémence, je réitère ma question…

- Tu vas voir, dit-elle en fermant les rideaux de la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette.

Elle fit de même avec la porte.

- C'est un enchantement peu connu. Je vais te laisser entrer dans mon monde intérieur. Ça va t'aider.

- Tu vas _quoi_ ?

- Te laisser entrer dans mon monde intérieur, répéta-t-elle avec patience.

- Et en quoi est-ce sensé m'aider ?

L'Auror, à genoux sur le lit, expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de l'enchantement à son mari, qui était très simple : il permettrait à Drago de quitter momentanément son propre monde intérieur, apparemment peu reposant et stressant, pour aller se « régénérer », en quelque sorte, dans le sien, qu'elle savait calme et paisible. Elle jugea préférable de faire l'impasse sur le fait qu'elle ne connaissait cet enchantement que dans la théorie.

- Tu as besoin de repos, conclut-elle avec fermeté. Je sais que tu as des soucis et je ne veux pas savoir lesquels. Je ne peux pas les éliminer, mais je peux t'aider au moins à te reposer. Alors, ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire.

Elle prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite et sa main droite dans sa main gauche et ferma les yeux également avant de commencer à murmurer une incantation. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se sentit basculer et serra de toutes ses forces les mains de son mari dans les siennes pour que le contact ne se rompe pas. S'il le faisait, l'enchantement serait brisé. La jeune femme eut à peine conscience qu'elle était tombée sur le lit.

Clémence avait beaucoup lu sur cet enchantement, mais n'avait vu nulle part qu'elle ressentirait cette sensation de flottement. Elle se força à rester détendue. Si l'inquiétude la gagnait, Drago ne trouverait rien de calme en elle et l'enchantement serait inutile.

Lentement, elle se sentit arrachée à sa tranquillité intérieure et plongée dans un endroit plus sombre. Elle mit un moment à comprendre que ces soucis, ces angoisses, cette noirceur étaient le monde intérieur de son époux. Tout était flou, mais elle percevait nettement la lourdeur du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Drago, de nombreuses craintes mal définies. Avec un monde intérieur si noir et si plein d'ombres, elle n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi il manquait de repos. L'opération n'avait donc rien de reposante de son côté. En même temps, elle le sentait franchir ses barrières mentales pour accéder à son monde intérieur à elle. Clémence espérait que ça avait l'effet escompté pour Drago…

Le Mangemort fut détaché avec lenteur de son monde intérieur troublé et se retrouva immergé dans celui de sa femme. Il avait eu un doute lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son monde intérieur à elle était tranquille : une Auror pouvait-elle réellement avoir un esprit calme ? Et bien, oui. Il se sentait léger, c'était doux et paisible. En un mot, il était _bien_. Il crut ressentir une intrusion dans son propre esprit. Quelqu'un qui traversait ses remparts mentaux. Il négligea cette impression pour se concentrer sur le reste. Il ne percevait aucun souci. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'en avait aucun, ou parce qu'elle savait les éliminer, ou du moins les repousser ailleurs dans son esprit ?

Plus le temps passait, plus Clémence se sentait mal à l'aise dans le monde intérieur de Drago. Elle voulait partir. Ce serait si facile de réintégrer son propre monde, calme et paisible. Il suffisait de lâcher les mains de son mari. Non. Si elle rompait l'enchantement, Drago reviendrait dans cet endroit tout noir avant d'être entièrement reposé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. L'enchantement cesserait de lui-même lorsqu'il aurait repris toutes ses forces. En attendant…

Puis, elle se sentit happée hors de cet endroit inquiétant. L'opération inverse se produit et elle réintégra avec soulagement son propre esprit. Elle lâcha les mains de Drago et il ouvrit les yeux, un discret sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de caresser ses cheveux.

- Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant avec attention.

- Mieux, répondit-il après un moment. Beaucoup mieux.

Elle eut un léger sourire à son tour. Elle savait que c'était vrai…

**Le mot de la fin** : Voilààà ! Faut pas croire, tout ceci est important (mais si, puisque je vous le dis). Ah, oui, ne cherchez pas pour l'enchantement de Clémence, je l'ai inventé pour les besoins de la cause ! ;)


	2. Ennuis en vue

**Note : **Ici le rating se justifie (oui ben avec un couple marié, hein… une scène qui justifie le M est vite arrivée !).

**Chapitre 2 : Ennuis en vue**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clémence s'éveilla, Drago dormait toujours, ce qui était loin d'être habituel. Elle sourit. L'enchantement lui avait fait du bien. L'Auror se leva le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Le Mangemort émergea du sommeil en entendant l'eau couler. Drago roula sur le dos et laissa échapper un léger soupir d'aise. Quand s'était-il senti aussi bien que maintenant ? Il ne savait pas exactement, mais ça remontait. Ce voyage dans le monde intérieur de sa femme avait vraiment été bénéfique pour lui. Il savait cependant que ça ne l'avait pas été pour elle. S'il s'était retrouvé dans son monde, elle devait s'être retrouvé dans le sien, qui était franchement moins agréable. Toutefois, cela lui semblait moins pire depuis la veille. Comme s'il y avait une pointe de lumière dans ses ténèbres. Il supposait que c'était la trace qu'avait laissé Clémence en lui, et espérait qu'elle ne se dissiperait pas avec le temps.

L'eau avait cessé de couler. Drago releva légèrement la tête, juste à temps pour croiser son regard lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, sa chevelure de jais humide et en désordre, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette de bain noire, ses pieds se déplaçant avec légèreté sur l'épaisse moquette. Elle eut un léger sourire en le voyant réveillé.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il en lui adressant un discret sourire en coin.

Clémence avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas présentable sans s'être coiffée et maquillée, pour son mari, elle était toujours magnifique. Elle s'avança vers la coiffeuse et prit la brosse à cheveux dans sa main avant de se retourner vers le miroir ovale pour se brosser les cheveux. Par le miroir, elle vit l'expression de Drago, son fameux sourire indéfinissable collé aux lèvres. Elle connaissait ce sourire…

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle déposa la brosse à cheveux et se retourna vers son mari. De son pas félin, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait du lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'une légère pression sur sa hanche, Drago la fit basculer sur lui. Elle sépara leurs bouches et redressa son buste à moitié, prenant appui sur ses mains posées sur l'oreiller où reposait la tête de Drago. Le même sourire que celui qu'avait affiché Drago plus tôt se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la bosse si caractéristique contre sa féminité. Taquine, elle agita son index sous le nez de Drago.

- Je devine que vous avez de vilaines pensées, Monsieur Malefoy. C'est très mal. Une jeune femme chaste, innocente et pure pourrait être choquée.

Il réprima un rire. Elle était si parfaite. Si merveilleusement belle, intelligente, attirante et… Serpentard. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure pour lui plaire, pour le rendre fou. Si c'était le cas, ça fonctionnait très bien.

- Vous considéreriez-vous comme un modèle de chasteté, d'innocence et de pureté, Madame Malefoy ?

Elle baissa la tête, juste le temps de taquiner ses lèvres avec les siennes en les effleurant. Elle releva rapidement la tête, arrachant un léger grognement à son mari.

- En ai-je l'air ?

- Ne vous en déplaise : pas le moins du monde.

Elle rapprocha son bassin du sien de quelques millimètres, collant un peu plus sa douceur contre sa dureté avant de passer brièvement sa langue brûlante sur ses douces lèvres. À nouveau, Drago laissa échapper un grognement en signe de frustration.

- Ce que vous êtes pressé, dit-elle sur le ton gentiment réprobateur d'une enseignante réprimant un jeune écolier. Ça aussi, c'est très vilain.

Avec son sourire diabolique, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux pâles et sa peau de lait, il était difficile de savoir si elle tenait plus de l'ange ou du démon. Peut-être les deux. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant, parce qu'elle était comme lui. La main gauche de Drago quitta la courbe de ses hanches et s'éleva pour lui enlever sa serviette de bain, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol avant d'inverser leurs positions. Il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et Clémence glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'empêcher de s'arracher à elle si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser approfondir le baiser, mêlant avec délice sa langue à la sienne.

Lentement, Drago leva ses mains et prit les poignets délicats de l'Auror, qu'il maintint fermement contre le matelas. Sa bouche quitta celle de sa femme pour glisser jusqu'à son cou. Clémence ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Le sadique. Il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, de le sentir en elle, mais Drago semblait avoir toute autre chose en tête. Elle sentit sa langue glisser de son cou à sa poitrine, traçant un chemin sinueux jusqu'à un sein.

Il l'embrassa, le taquina longuement avec sa langue avant de descendre plus bas, glissant le long du ventre plat de Clémence, embrasant sa peau au moindre effleurement. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son intimité, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Il lâcha ses poignets et sentit ses mains s'enfouir instantanément dans ses cheveux.

- Drago… gémit-elle en sentant sa langue taquiner la zone sensible.

Clémence ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement, poussant un long gémissement plus fort que les autres en sentant l'explosion finale de plaisir. Lentement, Drago remonta vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'Auror lui répondit avec passion. Elle enroula une jambe autour des siennes et le fit rouler sur le côté, inversant les positions à son tour.

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle s'empala sur sa virilité et commença à remuer le bassin, augmentant leur plaisir à chaque mouvement. Quelques secondes avant d'être lui-même emporté par l'immense vague de plaisir, Drago put se délecter de la plus belle vision qu'il puisse avoir : Clémence, les yeux clos pour mieux apprécier les sensations, qui renversait à moitié la tête en poussant un ultime gémissement. Avec un long râle de plaisir, Drago la rejoint au septième ciel. Épuisée, elle se laissa glisser contre lui et, peu à peu, le sommeil les gagna.

Lorsque Clémence ouvrit les yeux, ce fut parce qu'un tapement régulier sur la fenêtre venait de la réveiller. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver la source du bruit : un hibou, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui tapait sur la vitre avec son bec. L'Auror s'arracha à l'étreinte de Drago, qui l'avait possessivement serrée contre lui pendant leur sommeil et, maintenant un drap autour de son corps nu, ouvrit la fenêtre à l'oiseau, qui vola jusqu'à la table de chevet. La jeune femme prit la lettre à sa patte et l'ouvrit, devinant à moitié son contenu :

« À celui ou celle qui lit cette lettre :

Si vous êtes Austen, je ne sais pas ce que vous fichez, mais si vous ne vous renvoyez pas ce hibou selon la procédure habituelle, nous lançons immédiatement les recherches.

Jack Huntington,

Directeur du bureau des Aurors du Ministère anglais de la Magie »

Clémence poussa un léger grognement. Elle était en retard de plusieurs heures et l'administration était paranoïaque. La « procédure habituelle », c'était d'écrire une réponse en donnant son numéro d'identification, donnée confidentielle que l'Auror et le directeur du service étaient les seuls à connaître, afin de rassurer l'administration sur son état de santé. Elle prit donc une plume et écrivit, à l'endos de la lettre reçue :

« À Jack Huntington :

89656, je vais parfaitement bien. J'arrive tout de suite.

Clémence Austen »

Avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître l'emblème du département sous sa signature et tendit la lettre au hibou, qui la prit dans le bec avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa garde-robes et s'habilla rapidement : elle mit un pantalon noir, un t-shirt à manches longues blanc et une veste noire assortie au pantalon. D'un coup de baguette, elle sécha ses cheveux encore humides et les coiffa en une queue-de-cheval d'un autre coup de baguette, mit sa baguette dans sa poche, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard à son mari endormi.

Elle dévala l'escalier, passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine (et ordonna à Pigmy de se punir pour avoir négligé de l'aviser qu'elle était en retard au travail), sortit du manoir, traversa la cour à grands pas… et fut saisie par-derrière par un homme sortant d'une haie.

Par pur réflexe, Clémence donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son attaquant, et profita de ce court moment de distraction pour s'arracher à ses bras puissants et sortir sa baguette. D'un mouvement brusque, elle déchira la manche gauche de l'homme pour confirmer ses craintes. Sur son avant-bras, elle vit ce tatouage qu'elle avait si souvent vu sur celui de son mari.

- _INCARCEREM_ ! cria-t-elle en direction de l'homme surpris par la rapidité de sa réaction.

Elle n'avait pas vérifié s'il y avait des Moldus avant de jeter son sortilège. Fort heureusement pour la communauté moldue, il n'y en avait aucun. Le moindre témoin de la scène qui n'aurait pas été en mesure de prouver très rapidement son appartenance au monde des sorciers aurait aussitôt reçu un sortilège d'Amnésie assez puissant pour en oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

Clémence saisit l'homme par l'oreille, enfonçant volontairement ses ongles dans la peau de cette zone sensible.

- Toi et moi, on va aller faire un tour au bureau, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Justement, j'y allais.

Et, en un crac sonore, elle transplana, emmenant le Mangemort avec elle.

Elle apparut dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Bonjour, monsieur Huntington, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Je suis en retard, mais regardez qui a décidé de m'accompagner…

Malgré les liens qui l'encerclaient, le Mangemort trouva moyen de se dégager de l'Auror.

- Elle est malade ! s'écria-t-il en direction du directeur du bureau des Aurors, espérant sans doute s'attirer sa sympathie.

- Austen, emmenez cet homme à la salle d'interrogatoire, dit l'homme aux cheveux gris, impassible aux jérémiades d'un Mangemort.

Il en avait vu d'autres, en 23 ans d'expérience.

- MAIS ! protesta l'homme en se faisant entraîner par Clémence.

La jeune femme le fit entrer dans une salle d'interrogatoire qui, bien qu'elle appartenait au département des Aurors, ressemblait à n'importe quelle salle d'interrogatoire moldue. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise solidement ancrée dans le sol et, d'un habile mouvement de baguette, fit s'élever les liens, qui entourèrent les bras du Mangemort, les fixant avec solidité aux bras de la chaise. Elle lui retira sa baguette et sortit.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, Jack Huntington la rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Austen ?

- Il m'a agressée alors que je sortais de chez moi, dit-elle simplement.

- Est-ce la raison de votre retard ?

- Non. Je suis en retard parce que mon elfe a négligé de me réveiller.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire au vieil homme la vraie raison de son retard, il aurait une attaque. Pigmy était le bouc émissaire parfait.

- Je vois.

Harry arriva, ignorant superbement sa collègue.

- Potter et moi allons interroger cet homme. Austen, puisque vous l'avez capturé, vous avez l'autorisation d'assister à l'interrogatoire, mais pas de parler.

- Oui, monsieur.

Les deux Aurors et leur patron entrèrent dans la pièce. Alors qu'Harry et Jack prenaient place à l'autre bout de la table, face au Mangemort, Clémence alla quelques mètres derrière eux, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, son regard perçant posé sur l'homme.

- Ouuuuuhhh, Harry Potter lui-même pour interroger ma petite personne ? dit l'homme. On sort l'artillerie lourde, je suis flatté.

Et c'est alors que le Survivant reconnut l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Y'a pas de quoi l'être, Zabini, dit-il d'un ton impassible.

_Blaise Zabini_ ? Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les questions de routine de son collègue et de Jack, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas le reconnaître. Elle avait fait ses études à Serpentard avec lui ! Elle avait passé sept ans en sa compagnie et, sans avoir été très liée à lui, l'avait accompagné pour une bonne quantité de sales coups et d'investigations enfreignant le règlement interne de Poudlard ! Comment son identité avait-elle pu lui échapper ? À sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur septième année. Quand même…

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Austen, Zabini ? demanda Jack. Est-ce simplement parce que c'est une Auror ou est-ce personnel ?

Blaise eut un sourire méprisant.

- Si vous saviez.

Jack s'avança légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Je suis curieux. Dites-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

- Vous me posez des questions à moi et vous n'êtes même pas fichus de savoir qui vous employez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Zabini leva les yeux vers Clémence. Des yeux cruels et sans pitié. Le cœur de l'Auror cessa de battre et son sang se glaça soudain dans ses veines. Elle sentait que ça allait venir, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les mots du Mangemort de franchir ses lèvres. « Non », dit-elle silencieusement dans une tentative désespérée d'empêcher Blaise Zabini de révéler son plus grand secret, son terrible secret. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise. Peut-être que si elle sortait sa baguette maintenant, elle pourrait lui jeter un sortilège assez rapidement pour éviter la catastrophe ? Non…

- C'est la femme de Drago Malefoy, vous le savez, ça ? dit-il avec un air victorieux.

Jack et Harry se retournèrent rapidement vers elle. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle débarrasse son visage de cette expression qui ne pouvait mentir sur la véracité des propos du Mangemort, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse songer à retirer ou cacher son alliance. Clémence laissa aller sa tête contre le mur froid et dur derrière elle. À coup sûr, sa carrière était foutue.

- Potter, dit le directeur de son ton habituel, continuez l'interrogatoire du suspect.

Il sortit et Clémence n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. Mais, avant de sortir, avant de se faire annoncer qu'elle était virée, elle se paya le luxe de s'arrêter à côté de Blaise pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si j'étais toi, je souhaiterais de finir à Azkaban au lieu d'être relâché, parce que le prix sera beaucoup plus cher si c'est _moi_ qui te fait payer.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Austen, dans mon bureau, ordonna Huntington.

L'Auror s'y dirigea et se laissa tomber dans un siège en face du bureau au moment où le directeur du bureau des Aurors refermait la porte du bureau.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? demanda-t-il en s'installant derrière son bureau.

- Parce que je ne suis pas stupide et que je sais qu'être la femme de Drago Malefoy, c'est une grosse tache sur un curriculum vitae d'Auror potentielle, dit-elle d'un ton morne.

- Mais ce serait une incroyable mine de renseignements pour nous !

- Et aussi parce que je voulais éviter ça, précisa-t-elle du même ton morne.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Elle se leva et, posant ses deux mains à plats sur le bureau, se pencha légèrement vers lui pour lui parler :

- Je ne serai pas votre espionne, monsieur Huntington. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'espionner mon mari. Personne n'en a le droit. Ce n'était pas un mariage stratégique, c'était un mariage d'amour et je tiens à ce que ça le reste. De toute manière, vous savez quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas si bêtes. Nous ne savons rien de ce que fait l'autre au travail. Sous Veritaserum, sous Imperium, sous n'importe quoi de légal ou d'illégal, je ne pourrai rien dire d'autre que « C'est un Mangemort », et il ne pourra rien dire d'autre que « C'est une Auror ». **Je ne fouillerai pas dans la vie de mon mari ! **

Elle planta son regard décidé dans le sien :

- Alors, si vous voulez me virer pour ça, faites-vous plaisir, dit-elle en se redressant et en ouvrant légèrement les bras.

- Vous virer ? s'étrangla Huntington. Vous êtes folle ? Vous êtes ma meilleure ! Cependant…

Il se leva à son tour.

- Je dois vous dire, Austen : je vous croyais capable de plus de professionnalisme et de discernement. Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Clémence, dégoûtée, mit fin à l'entretien en quittant le bureau, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et, à mi-chemin, sentit une main l'attraper par le poignet et entendit la voix d'Harry murmurer « traîtresse » à son oreille.

- _Quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

- J'ai entendu une partie de la conversation, dit-il sans détour.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux refuser une occasion pareille si tu es _vraiment_ de notre côté ?

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Au fond, c'est bien ce que tu attendais, Potter ? Qu'on te serve sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de me rouler dans la bouse de dragon ? Tu es content, je suppose ?

- Pas du tout !

Harry remercia le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas adepte de la legilimancie autant que de l'occlumancie, parce qu'il aurait été bien incapable de « fermer son esprit ». D'ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que l'occlumancie était une pratique qui lui aurait bien servie en tant qu'Auror, mais il se rappelait trop bien de la personne qui avait tenté de lui enseigner cet art lorsqu'il était en cinquième année encore. Il se souvenait de Rogue, et avoir le moindre lien avec lui, ne serait-ce que maîtriser la même faculté magique, lui semblait intolérable. Mais, legilimens ou pas, Clémence n'était pas dupe.

- Prends-moi pour une bouse de dragon, Potter !

- Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu refuses !

- Et si Ginny était de l'autre côté, Potter ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Austen !

- Au contraire ! explosa-t-elle. Ça a TOUT à voir ! Et si tu étais dans ma situation, Potter ? Si Ginny était de l'autre côté, que tu le savais depuis le début de votre relation et que tu l'aimais sans te préoccuper d'une Marque sur le bras, et qu'elle t'aimait autant que tu l'aimes, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on te demandait de l'espionner ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que toi, le grand Harry Potter plein de vertus, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on te demandait de trahir la confiance de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

- Austen, grogna-t-il.

- Je vais te dire ce que tu ferais, moi, Potter ! continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de son intervention. Ou, du moins, je vais te dire ce qui s'offrirait à toi ! Soit tu acceptes et tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, soit tu refuses parce que tu sais que c'est mal et on te traite de traître parce que tu es coupable du plus vieux crime de l'humanité : l'amour ! Alors, si tu veux m'accuser de ça, oui, je plaide coupable ! Mais je ne suis pas une traîtresse, entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Je L'AIME et on n'espionne pas ceux qu'on aime !

Troublé, Harry demeura silencieux un moment. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cette femme froide et hautaine qui ne parlait jamais de son mariage exploser comme ça, se laisser guider par son cœur et non sa tête, au moins pour un court instant. À vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre parler d'amour avec une telle flamme dans le regard. D'amour-propre, peut-être. Mais pas d'amour. Et il s'était encore moins attendu à voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux en évoquant l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari… _Malefoy_.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux… laissa-t-il échapper.

- Comment est-ce que je peux _quoi_ ? L'embrasser ? Le laisser me toucher ? Faire l'amour avec lui ? Ou tout simplement l'aimer ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas une personne que tout le monde ressent la même chose.

- C'est un Mangemort, Austen ! Tu as fait le serment de protéger notre communauté d'eux, de te battre contre eux, de…

- Ouvre les yeux, Potter ! Les « gentils » ne tombent pas forcément amoureux uniquement des « gentils » ! Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, il y a beaucoup de nuances de gris ! Évidemment que j'ai fait ce serment, évidemment que je le respecte !

- On ne dirait pas !

- Potter, combien de fois ai-je prouvé ma loyauté, combien de fois ai-je démontré ma volonté de combattre le Mal ?

- Aucune idée, mais tout ça a été balayé depuis que je sais avec qui tu partages ta vie !

- Mais ouvre les yeux, Potter ! Les sentiments ne s'arrêtent pas pour une Marque sur le bras, ils ne s'arrêtent pas parce qu'on dit « je jure de combattre le Mal, par le Bien, pour le Bien » ! Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu es vraiment l'être le plus obtus que j'aie jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer, et je plains Ginny !

- Être Mangemort, c'est bien au-delà de la Marque des Ténèbres !

- Non, attends, je l'ignorais, c'est vrai ça ? C'est bien que tu me le dises, parce qu'après deux ans de service comme Auror, JE N'ÉTAIS PAS AU COURANT DE CE QUE C'EST, UN MANGEMORT !

- Oui, on a vu !

- Connard, dit-elle en se détournant.

L'Auror alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, où elle transplana.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer, Drago descendit l'escalier. Ses cheveux blonds étaient humides et il portait un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt de la même couleur, qui laissait voir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Si, au début de leur relation, la vision du tatouage noir tranchant sur la peau pâle de son mari avait un peu gêné Clémence, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais qu'on ne parle jamais du travail, mais là, tu m'excuseras… PIGMY ! DE L'EAU ! cria-t-elle.

- Hé, doucement, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Quand je suis partie d'ici, j'ai été agressée par Zabini. Facile à neutraliser. Je l'ai emmené au Ministère pour qu'il soit interrogé. Au cours de son interrogatoire, ce con a bien entendu cru nécessaire de révéler que nous étions mariés.

Elle arracha la bouteille d'eau des mains tremblantes de l'elfe de maison.

- Évidemment, Huntington m'a dit quelque chose comme quoi c'était absolument merveilleux professionnellement parlant pour le département, je lui ai fait savoir très clairement que je ne serais pas une espionne et comme Potter est au courant de tout ça, je vais avoir tout le bureau à dos lundi. En résumé, c'était un merveilleux vendredi.

Elle avala une longue gorgée d'eau pour retrouver son calme, ignorant qu'en face d'elle, Drago bouillonnait. Ainsi, Zabini l'avait attaquée ? Peu importe qui avait donné l'ordre, il aurait du mal à faire passer ça pour un hasard aux yeux du jeune homme. En résumé, quelqu'un allait regretter cette décision dans un avenir très rapproché.

- Je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Clémence monta à l'étage, jeta sa veste sur le sol, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'écrasa à plat ventre sur son lit, les yeux clos, analysant la situation, qui n'était pas un réel désastre pour l'instant mais qui en avait tout le potentiel.

Elle n'était pas renvoyée, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi : elle s'était toujours dit que si on découvrait qui était son mari, sa carrière serait terminé. Or, ce n'était pas (encore) le cas. Cependant, le reste n'était guère reluisant. Comme elle l'avait craint, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle joue les agents doubles, ce qu'elle refuserait cent fois s'il le fallait. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle perde toute crédibilité aux yeux de ses supérieurs et de ses pairs.

Ensuite, Harry Potter était au courant. Il avait même été en première loge. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à ce que tout le monde soit au courant lundi. Drago Malefoy étant un Mangemort reconnu pour avoir plusieurs méfaits à son actif et supposé comme étant un membre influent de l'organisation, on ne manquerait pas de la soupçonner d'être une traîtresse, comme Harry l'avait si délicatement souligné. Surtout lorsqu'Harry parlerait de son refus de se servir de sa position pour espionner Drago.

Clémence savait qu'elle agissait ainsi parce qu'elle aimait Drago, et peut-être qu'Huntington l'avait compris, mais les autres Aurors du service ne l'entendraient pas de cette oreille. Au mieux, on croirait qu'elle agissait sous l'influence d'une quelconque potion ou d'un Imperium. Alors, on tenterait de l'éloigner de Drago, ce qui ne servirait strictement à rien, puisqu'il n'exerçait aucune influence magique sur elle. On en viendrait donc à la conclusion de la trahison. Peu importe ce qu'ils penseraient en premier, le résultat final serait le même : la loyauté de la jeune femme serait mise en doute.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte se refermant. Drago devait être sorti. Elle se redressa et se mit en position assise, les yeux toujours fermés.

Clémence avait analysé la situation avec soin et en avait mesuré tous les inconvénients. Maintenant, l'Auror allait trouver des solutions.


	3. Nous

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux scènes en parallèle. Les trucs en majuscule italique gras souligné sont les lieux de l'action. Lorsqu'on arrive au repère des Mangemorts pour la première fois, dites-vous que cette scène se déroule en même temps que celle où Hermione parle à Clémence. Ensuite, vous aurez des indications dans la partie de Clémence et celle de Drago pour vous dire à quel moment de chaque scène ça se passe (j'espère que c'est clair).

**Chapitre 3 : Piégée**

Clémence se réveilla et fronça légèrement les sourcils en se redressant. Elle avait dû s'endormir en cherchant le moyen de résoudre son problème. L'Auror jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier sombre pour se rendre dans le salon, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune et les braises du feu que devait avoir allumé Pigmy plus tôt. L'ex-Serpentard se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en se massant les tempes, comme pour stopper la montée d'une migraine.

La maison était silencieuse. Drago ne devait pas être rentré. Elle venait de faire cette constatation lorsqu'elle vit, du coin de l'œil, apparaître des flammes dans la cheminée. Des flammes vertes, caractéristiques du réseau de cheminées. Était-ce Drago ? Non, ils n'utilisaient jamais ce moyen pour se déplacer. Clémence eut le réflexe de plonger derrière son fauteuil, accroupie, masquée par le fauteuil et l'ombre qu'il projetait. Elle vit deux silhouettes se détacher des flammes d'émeraude. Un homme et une femme. L'homme, Clémence en reconnut immédiatement les cheveux décoiffés : Harry. Le visage de la femme était indistinct, mais ses longs cheveux de feu laissaient présager qu'il s'agissait de Ginny.

Le cerveau de l'Auror fonctionnait à plein régime. Ils étaient en avantage numérique, mais elle connaissait la maison, et pas eux. Dans cette noirceur, c'était un avantage certain. Silencieusement, Clémence sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, se retenant de leur jeter un maléfice en les voyant commencer à fouiller la pièce. Il ne fallait surtout pas signaler prématurément sa présence. Elle attendit qu'ils regardent dans une direction opposée et se glissa hors de sa cachette, le plus discrètement possible, et sortit du salon au pas de course.

- Elle est là ! cria la voix d'Harry dans son dos.

_Elle_. Ils étaient donc venus ici pour elle, pas pour Drago. Ou bien pour les deux ? Était-elle recherchée au même titre que Drago ? On courait derrière elle. Il y eut le bruit de quelque chose qui se fracasse sur le sol. Clémence courut plus vite.

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ ! cria une voix de femme.

Le sortilège la frappa dans le dos, accéléra sa course et la projeta violemment contre un mur. Le souffle coupé, Clémence ne prit pas la peine de chercher sa baguette qui avait roulé sur le sol. Tenter de trouver ce petit bout de bois sombre dans cette pénombre était une perte de temps. L'Auror s'élança dans l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Réfléchir. L'un d'eux se heurta à la porte fermée. Il lui fallait une solution. L'autre assaillant avait rejoint le premier derrière la porte. Elle était là, la solution. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Il lui suffisait de se transformer. Sous la forme d'un tamia rayé, elle n'aurait aucun mal à descendre. Ça faisait toujours sourire quand on apprenait que cette Auror respectée avait pour forme animale un tamia rayé. D'accord, ce n'était pas une forme animale très impressionnante, mais elle avait vite compris qu'un petit rongeur était beaucoup plus discret qu'un fauve.

- _ALOHOMORA_ !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry entra, baguette levée. S'il lui jetait un maléfice, elle était fichue.

- _Stu_…

- Arrête ! dit la femme en le forçant à baisser sa baguette. Donnons-lui une chance.

Elle se tourna vers Clémence.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous dire où est Drago, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Même si je le savais ! répondit l'Auror avec hargne en montant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

L'ombre sur le visage d'Harry empêcha l'Animagus de voir le sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il dit :

- Vas-y, Austen. Je te le conseille.

Cet abruti croyait-il qu'elle allait sauter ? Qu'importe. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et, en un « pop » des plus élégants, se transforma. Aussitôt, elle sentit un sortilège la traverser et une main la saisir. Elle griffa, mordit, se débattit, mais la poigne d'Harry était solide. Clémence voulut reprendre son apparence normale, mais en fut incapable. C'est alors qu'elle comprit la nature du sortilège qu'elle avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Sortilège de Blocage. Elle ne pourrait plus se transformer tant qu'il ne serait pas levé. (NdA : Ça aussi, je l'ai inventé. Mais, considérant qu'il existe un sortilège capable de forcer un Animagus à reprendre son corps d'origine, l'inverse doit être possible).

Impuissante, elle se sentit enfermée dans une cage et emportée en bas.

- 12, square Grimmaurd ! s'écria Harry en jetant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée.

Les deux sorciers et le rongeur furent emportés dans le réseau anglais des cheminées. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon inconnu à Clémence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'identifier l'endroit qu'Harry la sortit de sa cage, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- _Petrifictus totalus_ !

Aussitôt, l'Auror sentit son petit corps de tamia rayé perdre toute mobilité. Elle était désormais incapable de produire le moindre son, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle était à leur merci. Il la déposa sur un sofa et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle vit l'éclair bleu la traverser, et se serait cabrée sous la douleur si elle l'avait pu. Heureusement, ce fut bref et elle se retrouva sous sa forme humaine, les bras ridiculement collés le long du corps.

- Je te préviens, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Je te libère, mais si tu tentes de t'évader, je te stupéfixe. _Finite incantatem_.

- Mais enfin t'es complètement cinglé ? s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle eut retrouvé ses capacités. C'est toi qui n'es pas vrai, ça ne va pas la tête de m'attaquer comme ça chez moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je te l'avais dit, intervint doucement la femme en s'approchant. Nous aurions dû nous y prendre autrement.

Clémence connaissait cette voix, et ce n'était pas celle de Ginny Weasley. _Tonks_ ? Évidemment. Elle avait oublié sa faculté de changer d'apparence à volonté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta Clémence. Des informations sur Drago ? Je n'en ai pas. Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, j'en sais moins sur ses activités de Mangemort que le reste du service.

- Tu as reçu son dossier au moins dix fois, dit Harry avec un calme trompeur.

- _Et alors_ ? Tu veux la vérité, Potter ? Je n'ai rien lu d'autre que « Drago Malefoy » dans ce dossier ! Parce que je ne veux _pas_ savoir, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Comment une femme aussi brillamment intelligente pouvait-elle se montrer aussi naïvement décidée à demeurer dans l'ignorance ? Elle partageait sa vie avec un homme dangereux, et elle ne voulait même pas être capable de mesurer le danger qu'il représentait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- T'as tout compris.

Dignement, elle glissa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barrait le front, croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Voyant son visage résolument fermé, Harry soupira. Il n'en tirerait rien, et il le savait très bien. Il était aussi inutile de tenter de lui faire prendre du Veritaserum à son insu. L'Auror était bien trop maligne pour se faire avoir de la sorte.

- Kreattur ? dit Harry.

L'elfe répugnant apparut aussitôt et s'inclina, tout en marmonnant d'une façon très audible un flot quasi-ininterrompu d'insultes envers Harry.

- Va chercher Hermione, ordonna le Survivant.

- Kreattur y va tout de suite, croassa la créature avant de disparaître.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Kreattur. L'elfe de maison des Black. Drago était un Black par sa mère. Peut-être l'elfe de maison le respectait-il ? Le cerveau de Clémence assimila l'information. La présence de Kreattur pourrait lui être utile.

Une jeune femme, dont la chevelure châtaine aux reflets de miel était nouée en un chignon sur sa nuque, apparut en un « crac » sonore. Hermione Granger venait d'arriver. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry l'entraîna à l'étage, laissant Tonks seule avec Clémence Austen.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Harry, murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Tu as kidnappée Austen ?

- Invitée.

- Visiblement sans son consentement.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est un enlèvement ! dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas élever le ton. C'est ta collègue, comment as-tu pu ?

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je veux que tu lui soutires des informations. Sur Malefoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- C'est toi l'Auror, Harry, dit-elle. C'est ton travail de…

- C'est _aussi_ une Auror, Hermione ! Elle a appris les mêmes choses que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse face à quelqu'un qui peut déjouer toutes mes techniques d'interrogatoire ? Elle est entraînée à résister aux Mangemorts et à les interroger s'il le faut, ça ne marchera pas.

- Oui, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire sarcastique, et en plus, elle ne te fait pas confiance du tout.

- Hermione, tu es la seule qui peut…

- Tu parles à la psychomage ou à la Legilimens ?

- À la psychomage. On n'aura pas Austen par la legilimancie. Beaucoup trop avancée dans l'art de l'occlumancie, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix en songeant à son propre manque de talent dans cette branche de la magie.

- Je vois. Je ne prendrai donc pas le risque de la braquer davantage. Tu lui as enlevé sa baguette, j'espère ?

Hermione avait elle-même établi le profil psychologique de Clémence et était donc très bien placée pour savoir qu'elle était dangereuse avec une baguette, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle _savait_ s'en servir. Parce qu'elle l'_osait_.

- Elle l'a perdue pendant la poursuite dans son manoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s…

- Hermione est-ce que tu pourrais procéder ? s'exaspéra Harry.

- Très bien, dit Hermione d'un ton froid qui ne lui était pas accoutumé. N'entre pas dans le salon si je ne te le dis pas.

La psychomage descendit l'escalier et entra dans le salon. Elle fit signe à Tonks de sortir et s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'elle emmena face au sofa de Clémence. L'Auror avait toujours les bras croisés et avait ramené ses jambes contre elle, regardant ailleurs, le visage inexpressif. Hermione savait Clémence butée et méfiante. Elle aurait du mal à la mettre en confiance. Pourtant, il le fallait. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé bien chaud, qu'elle lui tendit avec un léger sourire.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, dit Clémence d'un ton morne.

- Tu devrais, répondit Hermione. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Dans ce cas, va dire au héros national que je ne parlerai pas parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Qu'il me libère avant que…

Elle se tut.

- Avant que quoi ?

- Avant que Drago revienne et qu'il s'aperçoive que j'ai été enlevée, dit-elle d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Fort heureusement, l'Auror ne vit pas l'éclair de pitié traverser le visage de la psychomage. Croyait-elle vraiment que Drago allait venir la sauver si elle n'était pas une menace pour sa sécurité ? Hermione chercha dans son regard une lueur qui lui dirait que Clémence mentait, qu'elle bluffait pour être libérée… mais elle n'y vit que la vérité.

_**REPÈRE DES MANGEMORTS**_

Drago Malefoy apparut en un crac sonore dans le repère des Mangemorts.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Qui quoi ? riposta l'un des Mangemorts présents.

- Qui a donné l'ordre que Zabini attaque Clémence ? tonna-t-il. J'ai pourtant ordonné qu'on la laisse tranquille !

Son regard balaya l'assemblée. Un homme à la longue chevelure blonde s'avança. Lucius Malefoy.

- L'ordre est venu de plus haut que toi, Drago.

- De qui ?

- Il est venu d'Elle.

Le sang de Drago se glaça dans ses veines. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une femme s'avança au centre de la pièce, face à Drago. Les Mangemorts s'inclinaient sur son passage et Drago, tout furieux qu'il était, baissa respectueusement la tête.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

La pièce se vida très rapidement, laissant le blond seule avec la femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Ta femme m'a fait perdre Zabini, dit-elle en tournant autour du Mangemort.

- Sauf votre respect, Maîtresse, Zabini serait toujours parmi nous s'il n'avait pas été envoyé pour tuer Clémence.

- Silence, coupa la cruelle femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Elle m'a fait perdre Zabini et bien d'autres. Elle est devenue une menace, une menace qui doit être éliminée. Peu m'importe le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air, elle mourra. Je l'ai laissée en vie jusqu'ici à ta demande. Aucune Auror aussi dangereuse n'aurait survécu aussi longtemps si ça n'avait pas été de toi. Là, c'en est trop.

- Mais…

- Oublie les sentiments, dit-elle, indifférente à sa détresse. C'est pour les faibles. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai enseigné lorsque tu étais plus jeune. Le contrôle.

- Je me moque qu'elle soit « dangereuse » ! explosa Drago. Tuez Potter ! Tuez les autres Aurors, tuez qui vous voulez, mais ne la tuez pas ELLE !

- _Endoloris_, dit la femme d'un ton impassible.

Le corps du jeune homme explosa d'une douleur fulgurante, intolérable. Les os en feu, le sang en ébullition, il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

_**SQUARE GRIMMAURD**_

Soudain, Clémence se raidit. Elle venait de ressentir une onde de douleur, quelque part au fond d'elle. C'était difficile à expliquer. Comme si une partie de son âme avait été soumise à un Doloris. Sa respiration s'accéléra pendant que son cerveau analytique cherchait à comprendre le phénomène.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_L'enchantement_. Il était fréquent, selon les livres, qu'il laisse une trace de chacun en l'autre. Pour qu'elle ressente ça, Drago devait souffrir. Elle poussa un léger gémissement et, serrant ses jambes contre elle, laissa tomber son front sur ses cuisses. Drago devait être parti faire savoir son mécontentement face à l'attaque de Zabini. Et il devait être réprimandé à ce moment même.

- Tu as mal, ou quoi ?

- Drago, murmura-t-elle en crispant les paupières.

- Quoi ? répéta Hermione d'un ton encourageant. Quoi, Drago ? Drago a mal ?

- _Nous_ avons mal… dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

**_REPÈRE DES MANGEMORTS_**

Dans la pièce sombre, la chef des Mangemorts avait cessé de torturer Drago, regardant d'un air indifférent le jeune homme prostré sur le sol froid et dur, la tête entre les mains, la respiration saccadée.

- Clémence, gémit-il en sentant une horrible migraine monter. Clémence…

_**SQUARE GRIMMAURD**_

Clémence, disait une voix dans la tête de la jeune femme. Clémence, Clémence, Clémence, Clémence, répétait inlassablement la voix. Était-ce vraiment la voix de Drago ? L'Auror aussi s'était prise la tête à deux mains, ignorant qu'elle reproduisait le geste qu'avait fait son mari à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Lentement, elle se balança d'avant en arrière sur son sofa.

- Drago, dit-elle à nouveau en un souffle. Drago…

_**REPÈRE DES MANGEMORTS**_

Drago, Drago, Drago… entendait-il dans sa tête. Ça y était. Il était fou. Il se mettait à entendre des voix. La puissance du Doloris l'avait rendu cinglé. Le Mangemort tenta de trouver le refuge laissé par Clémence en lui, mais, dans sa panique, n'y arriva pas. Avec effort, il réussit à rassembler assez de force pour transplaner près de chez lui et parvint à se traîner à son manoir.

_**SQUARE GRIMMAURD**_

- Elle bluffe, dit Harry, qu'Hermione était allée chercher en voyant l'état de Clémence. C'est une ruse pour endormir notre méfiance.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Austen.

Elle n'eut pas de réaction, les mains crispés sur ses tempes.

- AUSTEN !

La migraine explosa dans le crâne de la malheureuse Auror, qui gémit en resserrant encore plus ses mains sur sa tête.

- Harry, arrête ! dit Hermione en le forçant à reculer. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien !

- Je te dis qu'elle fait semblant !

- Moi, j'en doute !

Laissant à Tonks la responsabilité de prendre soin de Clémence, Hermione entraîna Harry hors de la pièce.

- J'étais en train de tenter d'établir un contact lorsqu'elle s'est raidie. Elle a parlé de Drago.

- AH ! Je savais qu'elle savait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Ne t'emballe pas. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait mal et elle m'a dit « Drago ». Alors, je lui ai demandé si Drago avait mal, et elle m'a répondu « nous avons mal ». Après, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom. De toute évidence, ils sont liés par quelque chose de fort.

La psychomage marqua une pause pour regarder son ami, les mains sur les hanches, le regard flamboyant.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu me demanderas d'interroger quelqu'un que tu kidnappes, je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas omettre de me transmettre certaines données ! tempêta-t-elle. Tu aurais pu me le dire qu'ils étaient mariés !

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Oh, je t'en prie. Elle porte une alliance, tu me demandes de lui soutirer des informations sur Malefoy et, comme par hasard, il existe manifestement une connexion entre les deux. Elle a dit « NOUS avons mal », Harry ! **NOUS** ! Est-ce que tu saisis à quel point c'est révélateur ?

- Non, répondit Harry en croisant les bras. Mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- C'est comme si pour elle, il n'y avait pas de « il » ni de « je », juste un « nous » ! Il y a entre eux un puissant amour, et nul besoin d'un diplôme en psychomagie pour le comprendre ! Libère-la. En admettant qu'elle sache quelque chose, elle ne trahira jamais son mari. Je ne tirerai rien d'elle.

- Et avec la legilimancie ?

- Dans l'état où elle est ? T'es malade.

- Ses défenses sont affaiblies, son esprit doit être plus facile à pénétrer.

- _Harry_ ! s'indigna Hermione.

- _Quoi_ ? Malefoy est dangereux !

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que cette histoire entre son ami et Drago Malefoy n'avait rien de professionnel. C'était personnel. Il lui en voulait depuis qu'il avait passé un an à tenter de vouloir tuer Dumbledore. Si, au début, il avait ressenti un élan de pitié envers Malefoy, qui au final n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, ce sentiment s'était vite dissipé. Néanmoins…

- Un seul essai, céda-t-elle. Mais si je n'y arrive pas, ou que je vois que ça empire son état, j'arrête.

La psychomage revint dans le salon. La respiration de Clémence était devenue plus régulière, mais elle semblait toujours souffrir atrocement. Hermione chercha son regard bleu-gris avant de se concentrer pour plonger dans son esprit. Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien, puis, un flot d'images, de souvenirs, de pensées submergea Hermione.

- Drago Malefoy, dit-elle dans l'espoir de concentrer l'esprit de Clémence sur son mari.

Il y eut des flashs : Clémence découvrant la Marque sur le bras de Drago, Drago lui tendant un écrin de velours, un mariage, des conversations, des rires, des fragments de bonheur, de vie, une ou deux disputes, et puis…

Hermione arrêta tout. Les images que lui fournissait l'esprit de la jeune femme devenaient beaucoup trop intimes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de violer ainsi sa vie privée. Et, en plus, les ébats entre le Mangemort et l'Auror ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Rien, dit la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'y es pas arrivée ?

- Non. Je veux dire rien de concluant. Ça ne sert à rien de la garder captive plus longtemps.

Et elle transplana.


	4. Lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 4 : Lueur d'espoir**

Le lendemain matin, Drago grogna en se levant du canapé où il s'était laissé choir la veille, à bout de forces. Il se força à monter l'escalier dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche et se figea en passant devant la chambre. La porte était endommagée, le lit n'était même pas défait et la brise fraîche entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voler les longs rideaux de soie. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette. Quelque chose clochait.

- Clémence ?

Pas de réponse. Il inspecta l'étage. Rien. Il redescendit en bas et son regard se posa sur le mur, endommagé lui aussi. Comme si on y avait projeté quelque chose avec force. Ou quelqu'un… il regarda le plancher. Une baguette magique. Pas de doute possible, c'était celle de Clémence.

- Clémence !

Silence total. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée et entra à nouveau dans le salon. Il se pencha devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Il y avait de la poudre sur le sol. Il leva les yeux. Le pot de Poudre de Cheminette, habituellement plein à ras bord puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de voyager comme ça, n'était que partiellement rempli. Quelqu'un s'était servi.

Il voyait très bien le scénario. Pendant que la Maîtresse le torturait, on était entré dans la maison. Qui ? D'autres Mangemorts, sûrement. Qui d'autre avait intérêt à ce que Clémence disparaisse ? Ils étaient probablement arrivés par la cheminée. Ils devaient être plusieurs pour s'en prendre à une Auror de cette trempe. Si Clémence était dans le salon à ce moment, elle avait dû avoir l'intelligence de courir vers l'issue la plus près. De profiter de sa connaissance des lieux pour sauver sa peau.

Drago se mit à marcher sur le trajet qu'il supposait être celui de sa femme pour mieux se reconstituer la scène. Ils devaient l'avoir vue ou entendue courir et s'être lancés à sa poursuite. Il devait faire noir, puisque les débris d'un vase sur le sol montraient que quelqu'un avait percuté de plein fouet l'élégante petite table, désormais renversée, où il était jadis posé. Était-ce Clémence ou ses poursuivants qui avait fait ça ? Sûrement ses attaquants. Clémence connaissait le manoir par cœur. Elle en avait elle-même fait la décoration. Il secoua la tête pour empêcher ses pensées de divaguer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils avaient dû lui jeter un sortilège dans le dos. Un Expelliarmus, quelque chose comme ça. Un sortilège qui l'avait projetée avec violence dans le mur et qui lui avait fait perdre sa baguette magique. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à tenter de récupérer sa baguette tombée sur le sol et était montée dans l'escalier. Elle avait dû se barricader comme elle pouvait dans la chambre, et ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais dans quel but ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voyais ? murmura-t-il en se penchant à la fenêtre pour regarder.

Il regarda en bas et évalua la distance qui séparait la fenêtre du sol. Trop haut pour sauter et s'en sortir indemne. Clémence ne s'y serait jamais risquée, même en mauvaise posture. Son regard d'acier se posa sur le lierre qui grimpait le long des pierres du manoir. Pas assez solide pour supporter son poids, même si elle était menue et pas très grande…

_Pas très grande_. Ça devait être ça, l'idée de Clémence. Son dessein en montant s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Privée de sa baguette, elle ne disposait que de deux facultés magiques : le transplanage, impossible dans l'enceinte du manoir. Et son pouvoir d'Animagus. Si le lierre était trop peu solide pour supporter le poids d'une femme, il l'était sans aucun doute assez pour supporter celui du petit rongeur qui était sa forme d'emprunt.

Clémence aurait donc réussi à s'enfuir ? Non. Elle lui aurait donné signe de vie, de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé s'inquiéter de la sorte sur son sort. Et la Poudre de Cheminette manquante prouvait que quelqu'un s'en était servi pour partir. S'ils avaient eu pour mission de la capturer, ils l'auraient cherchée. Ils devaient l'avoir attrapée, humaine ou tamia rayé, avant qu'elle réussisse à partir.

Mais, justement, pourquoi se donner le mal de la _capturer_ ? Si c'était sa mort qu'ils voulaient, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir jeté un Avada Kedavra dans le dos au lieu d'un simple Expelliarmus ? Si elle était un tel danger à leurs yeux, pourquoi ne pas l'éliminer lorsque c'était facile ? Le Mangemort avait une vague idée, et elle lui déplaisait fortement. La seule raison pour laquelle on se serait donné tant de mal pour prendre Clémence vivante, c'était que la Maîtresse voulait lui régler elle-même son cas.

Un immense frisson parcourut Drago. Il était un Mangemort. Par conséquent, il était très bien placé pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à ceux que la Maîtresse voulaient vivants. Il se rappelait très bien du sort qu'avait subi cette Auror lorsque des Mangemorts l'avaient capturée. Il se rappelait comment la Maîtresse avait offert son corps délicat à ses Mangemorts avant de l'achever. Si Elle se mettait en tête de faire la même chose à Clémence, il ne répondrait de lui.

Clémence émergea lentement du sommeil sans rêves où la potion de sommeil l'avait plongée la veille. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant la petite créature à côté d'elle. Kreattur.

- Kreattur, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas éveiller Tonks, est-ce que tu connais Drago Malefoy ?

- Si Kreattur connaît Maître Malefoy, le respectable petit-neveu au noble sang pur de sa vieille maîtresse ? dit l'elfe de maison avec une lueur proche de l'adoration dans les yeux. Oh oui, Madame, Kreattur connaît Drago Malefoy !

- Moins fort, s'il te plaît. C'est mon mari, et j'ai b…

Aussitôt, l'elfe de maison s'inclina devant elle, écrasant son nez sur le sol.

- Kreattur fera tout ce que la femme de Maître Malefoy voudra !

- Dans ce cas, va le prévenir que sa femme est au…

Elle fronça les sourcils pour se rappeler de l'adresse prononcée par Harry la veille lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée.

- Au 12, square Grimmaurd, où Harry Potter la retient captive. Allez, file, dit-elle en voyant Tonks remuer dans son sommeil.

L'elfe de maison disparut en un « CRAC » sonore qui acheva de réveiller l'Auror dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte bleu électrique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était seulement l'elfe, dit Clémence en haussant les épaules.

Kreattur apparut dans la chambre, où se trouvait toujours Drago. Le jeune homme sursauta.

- PIGMY, TU VEUX ME FAIRE AVOIR UNE ATTAQUE, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD D'ELFE DÉFAVORISÉ INTELLECTUELLEMENT ?

Il cligna des yeux en voyant que l'elfe de maison n'était pas le sien, mais un autre.

- Kreattur est navré d'avoir fait peur au Maître Malefoy, monsieur, mais Kreattur a un message de la femme du Maître Malefoy…

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à tout rompre. _Clémence_ ?

- Vas-y, parle ! ordonna-t-il.

- La femme du Maître Malefoy est retenue par Harry Potter au 12, square Grimmaurd. Kreattur doit repartir avant que son absence soit remarquée, Maître Malefoy, est-ce que Maître Malefoy a un message pour sa femme ?

- Dis-lui que j'arrive.

L'elfe s'inclina une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Drago dévala l'escalier, ramassa la baguette de sa femme au passage et courut au salon. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

- 12, SQUARE GRIMMAURD ! s'écria-t-il avant d'être emporté par une bourrasque.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, de se dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Son cerveau ne se posait pas de questions alors que le réseau de cheminées l'emportait vers le 12, square Grimmaurd. Toute sa vie semblait dépendre de son unique volonté : sauver Clémence. C'était comme s'il était né simplement pour ça, comme si c'était son unique but. Il arriva à sa destination en roulant sur le sol, lançant la baguette de Clémence à sa propriétaire.

- Malefoy est là ! cria Tonks en sortant sa propre baguette.

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ ! cria le Mangemort en envoyant l'Auror s'écraser dans le mur avec un bruit sourd.

Il courut jusqu'au canapé, d'où l'Animagus se relevait péniblement.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai déjà été mieux.

- Tu peux transplaner ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle se sentait à peine la force de se tenir debout. Pour le transplanage, on repasserait.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle en le projetant par terre pour éviter le Maléfice d'Entrave que lançait Harry.

- Mignon, dit l'ex-Gryffondor en aidant Tonks à se relever.

Clémence et Drago s'étaient relevés, l'Auror soutenue par le Mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Drago, menaçant.

- Relaxe, Malefoy. Je lui ai rien fait, à ta femme. C'est elle qui est de faible constitution et qui nous a tapé un sacré délire hier, du genre « j'ai mal, j'ai mal », même si personne ne l'avait touchée. Il lui manque une case. Remarque, pour t'épouser, fallait déjà qu'elle soit cinglée.

- Non, dit Clémence en s'avançant un peu vers lui, la main de Drago dans la sienne. _Je_ n'avais pas mal. _Nous_ avions mal.

- Et apparemment, ça laisse des séquelles, dit Harry avec indifférence.

Clémence jeta un regard à Drago, qui hocha la tête. L'Auror se retourna vers son collègue.

- Tu es un homme mort, Potter, dit-elle.

En un crac sonore, Drago transplana, emmenant la jeune femme avec lui.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salon, le premier réflexe de Drago fut de condamner la cheminée d'un puissant sortilège. Puis, il laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol et serra Clémence dans ses bras. L'Animagus lâcha aussi sa baguette magique et lui rendit son étreinte, les yeux clos, respirant avec délice cette odeur unique qu'il dégageait et qu'elle aimait tant.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Quand j'ai vu ce désordre, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient emmenée… après le coup de Zabini… je n'aurais pas supporté…

- Ils t'ont fait mal, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je l'ai senti… et je t'entendais dire mon nom…

- Je t'entendais aussi, dit-il à voix basse en se souvenant de la voix qui répétait inlassablement son nom dans sa tête.

Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

- Ils ne t'auront pas, dit Clémence, la joue collée contre son cœur. Demain, j'irai au bureau pour leur dire ce que Potter a fait avec la complicité de Tonks et ils vont être virés à coup sûr. Ce sera bien fait pour eux.

Drago ne répondit pas et l'Auror se dégagea de ses bras pour aller dans la cuisine dans le but de se faire une potion énergisante. Elle sortit quelques éprouvettes et un verre. Elle avait versé le contenu de trois d'entre elles lorsque la quatrième lui échappa. Elle se fracassa sur le comptoir, éclaboussant généreusement ce qu'il y avait autour. Clémence poussa un grognement et tendit la main vers l'armoire pour reprendre une autre fiole d'essence de jasmin… et se figea dans son mouvement.

Sur sa main, le liquide transparent venait de prendre la teinte d'un rose vif. De l'essence de jasmin qui prenait une telle couleur. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait.

- Chéri ? dit-elle.

- Oui ? dit-il du salon, où il vérifiait l'efficacité du sortilège jeté sur la cheminée.

- Tu peux venir ?

La jeune femme, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas sa main, l'entendit se déplacer dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

Sans dire un mot, elle lui montra le dos de sa main. Devant son air interrogateur, elle se sentit obligée de préciser :

- C'est de l'essence de jasmin.

Drago mit un certain temps à se rappeler que l'essence de jasmin prenait cette coloration lorsqu'on la mettait en contact avec la peau d'une femme enceinte. Sous le regard anxieux de l'Auror, il laissa la nouvelle pénétrer doucement en lui, s'insinuer dans chaque fibre de son corps. Lentement, sa bouche dessina un sourire et il souleva Clémence dans ses bras.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une journée pouvait commencer de la manière la plus horrible qui soit pour devenir un si beau jour ?


	5. La cruauté d'une promesse

**Chapitre 5 : La cruauté d'une promesse**

C'était lundi matin. Clémence, qui avait repris des forces, transplana à son travail. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Huntington. En chemin, elle fut interceptée par Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

- D'après toi ? répliqua l'Auror d'un ton glacial. Je vais vous dénoncer. Toi et Tonks. Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais t'envoyer des chocolats ? Pour ton information, le syndrome de Stockholm ne m'a pas affectée. Vraiment dommage.

Elle le dépassa.

- Austen, c'est sur toi que ça va retomber ! dit le Survivant d'une voix forte alors qu'elle continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide.

Clémence leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas inventer pour sauver sa carrière ! Comment cette histoire pouvait-elle retomber sur _elle_, la victime ? Son désir d'écraser Potter s'était agrandi pendant sa courte captivité. En ouvrant la porte du bureau d'Huntington, l'Auror songea avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'elle allait enfin rouler Harry James Potter dans la boue… et s'en sortir les mains propres.

- Austen ? dit-il d'un ton surpris en levant la tête d'un document. Que voulez-vous ?

- Avant-hier soir, dit-elle sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, j'ai été attaquée à mon domicile par Potter et Tonks, qui visiblement voulaient que je leur dise ce que je sais sur Drago Malefoy. En d'autres termes, ils m'ont enlevée, et il y a au 12 square Grimmaurd un elfe de maison qui sait que je dis vrai. Hermione Granger a également été mise au courant, c'est elle que Potter a ramenée pour me tirer les vers du nez. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de moi de ce côté-là, et je serais encore retenue là si je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de me servir de l'elfe pour prévenir Drago.

Elle marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler avant de conclure :

- Et je suis enceinte.

Le règlement stipulait qu'une Auror de sexe féminin était tenue de prévenir ses supérieurs de son état de grossesse aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendait compte. On lui confiait du travail de bureau, pour ne pas prendre de risques quant à la sécurité de l'enfant à venir.

- Vous êtes enceinte ?

- Je vous dit que Potter et Tonks sont pénétrés dans mon domicile, qu'ils m'ont agressée, enlevée et séquestrée, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « Vous êtes enceinte ? » ?

Embarrassé, l'homme ne répondit pas. En un éclair, elle comprit.

- Ils l'ont fait avec votre accord, articula-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Austen…

- Non. Je ne veux _rien_ entendre ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les Mangemorts, cracha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La jeune femme sortit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Après une heure, on cogna à la porte de son bureau.

- QUOI ? aboya-t-elle.

- Austen, j'ai une affaire pour vous.

- Pourquoi MOI ?

- Parce que tous les autres en ont déjà au moins une !

Clémence grogna. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et le directeur du service fit entrer un homme aux longs cheveux roux, à l'allure un peu débraillée, qui semblait vaguement familier à la jeune femme. Clémence haussa un sourcil, comme pour demander à son patron ce que ça signifiait.

- Il a exigé de s'entretenir avec un Auror à propos d'un cas très urgent.

- C'est bon, je vais me charger du reste.

Traduction : « sortez de mon bureau, vieux débris ». Jack Huntington quitta la pièce, laissant l'Animagus seule avec l'homme, qui jouait nerveusement avec un anneau d'or à son doigt. Marié, sans doute. Clémence se leva de derrière son bureau et alla lui serrer la main.

- Clémence Austen.

- Bill Weasley, répondit l'homme d'une voix peu assurée.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en reprenant place derrière son bureau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'Auror regarda Bill s'asseoir en se disant que s'il s'agissait d'un canular ou d'une idiotie du genre « mon chien a disparu », elle le faisait passer par la fenêtre.

- Ma… ma femme a disparu. Et ma fille…

Clémence sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, sans quitter du regard l'homme assis devant elle.

- Quand les avez-vous vues pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier matin. Quand je suis rentré du travail, Fleur n'était pas là. Pas de note, rien. Fleur ne serait pas partie comme ça avec Rose sans me prévenir… elle sait que je m'inquiète facilement avec ce qui se passe dehors. Et tout était en désordre…

- Des traces de lutte dans la maison ? demanda l'Auror tout en écrivant.

- Oui.

- J'aurai besoin que vous m'emmeniez sur les lieux une fois que j'aurai fini de vous interroger.

- Si ça peut aider, dit Bill en avalant de travers.

- Le nom de votre femme ?

- Fleur Delacour.

Les yeux de Clémence s'arrondirent. Elle connaissait ce nom. Fleur Delacour avait été la Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. À l'époque, Clémence l'avait beaucoup admirée d'être la seule fille du Tournoi. L'ayant vue combattre une dragonne, elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il y ait des traces de lutte dans la maison.

- De quoi a-t-elle l'air ?

La question était superflue. L'Auror se rappelait très bien de la magnifique jeune fille, à la chevelure d'or blanc, qui se mouvait avec une incroyable prestance et une élégance innée en faisant tourner bien des têtes, mais il fallait bien se conformer à la procédure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air à la fois rêveur et triste de Bill lorsqu'il dit :

- Fleur a vingt-huit ans. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un blond argenté, des yeux d'un bleu profond, la peau plutôt pâle. Elle est grande pour une femme, et mince. Elle est très belle, d'une beauté surnaturelle, même. Elle est en partie Vélane, si ça peut vous aider à imaginer.

Ah bon, se dit la jeune femme. Ceci expliquait donc cela…

- D'autres signes particuliers, en dehors de son ascendance ?

- Elle a…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Oui ? l'encouragea l'Auror.

- Un tatouage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il représente et où est-il ?

- Une rose, dit-il avec un sourire triste. C'était pour la naissance de notre fille… il n'est pas très grand. Trois centimètres de haut, peut-être quatre. Il est à l'intérieur de son poignet. Le gauche. (NdA : On dirait pas, comme ça, mais j'ai mis 20 min à décider de l'endroit où il serait…)

- Très bien. Et en ce qui concerne votre fille, de quoi a-t-elle l'air ?

- Elle est comme Fleur, soupira-t-il. La même couleur de cheveux, la même couleur d'yeux…

- Quel âge ?

- Bientôt un an.

Il leva ses yeux brun-vert vers l'Auror, qui ressentit un pincement au cœur en y lisant tant de détresse, en pensant à une femme et son enfant retenues par quelqu'un de malfaisant.

- Vous les retrouverez, n'est-ce pas ? Fleur et Rose sont tout pour moi…

En général, Clémence ne se laissait jamais envahir par les sentiments, et elle ne faisait pas de promesses aux familles des personnes victimes d'enlèvement. Mais là, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir :

- Je vous le promets, monsieur Weasley.

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son instinct professionnel.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui auraient un intérêt à enlever Fleur, ou à lui faire du mal ?

Encore une fois, la réponse à la question lui était connue, mais elle devait suivre la procédure réglementaire. « Pour ce que les supérieurs en font », songea-t-elle avec amertume.

- Les Mangemorts, répondit instantanément Bill. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle… enfin, vous voyez, c'est la femme d'un Weasley. Et, bien sûr, c'est une Sang-Mêlée…

- Je vois.

Elle posa sa plume et se leva, lui tendant la main.

- Emmenez-moi.

Bill lui toucha la main et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit cottage. Clémence s'approcha de la porte et l'observa. Elle avait été presque arrachée de ses gonds, comme si on l'avait ouverte par un sortilège particulièrement puissant. Baguette en main par mesure de sécurité, la jeune femme pénétra dans les liens, son regard passant d'un objet à l'autre à une vitesse surprenante, son cerveau mémorisant chaque détail.

- Est-ce que vous avez modifié quelque chose ? Déplacé ou réparé un objet, un meuble ?

- Non, répondit-il. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

L'Animagus essayait d'imaginer la scène en observant l'état des lieux.

Pour attaquer une femme bien connue dans la communauté magique pour être une puissante sorcière, il devait y avoir plusieurs Mangemorts. Huntington avait envoyé deux de ses meilleurs Aurors pour s'en prendre à elle. Le chef des Mangemorts avait dû prendre la même précaution en ce qui concernait Fleur.

Ils avaient vraisemblablement enfoncé la porte avec un sort. Une femme comme Fleur, qui avait attaqué une dragonne dans le cadre d'un Tournoi, devait s'être battue pour elle, pour sa fille. Plusieurs meubles étaient brisés, soit par des maléfices, soit parce que quelqu'un y avait été projeté, prouvant la thèse de l'Auror : la jeune femme s'était battue. Clémence se pencha sur les restes d'une baguette. Un long cheveu argenté était visible parmi les débris de bois. Était-ce ce qui restait de la baguette de Fleur ou de l'un de ses agresseurs ?

- Que contient la baguette de votre femme ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

- Un cheveu de sa grand-mère, répondit Bill.

- Une Vélane ?

- Oui…

D'un air sombre, elle se releva et se tourna vers lui.

- Alors votre femme a été débarrassée de sa baguette à un moment où l'autre du combat.

Une mère aux prises avec des Mangemorts. En admettant que Rose ait été dans sa chambre à ce moment, Fleur avait dû s'y précipiter en voyant sa baguette brisée. Transplaner était sa seule chance de survie, mais aucune mère ne se serait enfuie sans son bébé. Clémence ramassa les débris de la baguette de bois de rose. Ils seraient peut-être utiles.

- Où est la chambre de votre fille ?

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua une pièce au fond du couloir. Clémence s'y dirigea. Là aussi, il y avait des traces de bataille. Elle avait donc vu juste. À un moment où à un autre, le combat s'était déplacé vers cette pièce. Pourquoi une femme aurait mené ses attaquants dans la pièce où se trouvait son enfant ? Elle devait vouloir s'enfuir avec. C'était la seule explication possible.

Elle vit quelque chose briller au sol et se pencha. Une bague d'argent, avec un serpent comme motif (NdA : Vous voyez celles portées par certains Serpentard dans HP3 et HP4 ?). Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Avec espoir, elle montra le bijou à Bill.

- C'est à vous ?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'homme secoua la tête.

- Non. Ni à Fleur.

L'Animagus observa la bague d'argent luire au creux de sa main.

- Alors elle appartient à l'un des agresseurs.

Pièce à conviction numéro un. Et elle croyait savoir à qui elle appartenait…

Drago Malefoy, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de son salon, regardait les flammes de la cheminée d'un air songeur. Il effleura son pendentif du bout des doigts, un dragon d'argent aux yeux d'émeraude. Il esquissa un léger sourire. C'était un cadeau de Clémence, indéniablement un clin d'œil à son prénom.

_Clémence_. Ce n'était pas les Mangemorts qui l'avaient enlevée, mais Potter. Cependant, les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas fait avant simplement parce qu'Elle avait sous-évalué les capacités de l'Auror. Elle avait cru qu'un seul Mangemort en viendrait à bout. C'était une erreur qu'Elle ne commettrait pas deux fois. La prochaine fois, Elle enverrait plus d'hommes. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, Elle allait _lui_ demander de tuer sa femme. Il refuserait. Soit la maîtresse le tuerait, soit elle l'y forcerait. Aucune des options n'étaient réjouissante.

Drago laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il fallait cesser de se leurrer, de se voiler la face. Clémence était en danger, doublement en danger. Potter allait sûrement tenter de l'enlever à nouveau. Cette fois, il prendrait la précaution de l'emmener ailleurs. Là où Kreattur ne serait pas. Il la ferait mieux surveiller. Le Survivant n'aimait pas Clémence. S'il avait eu l'audace de l'enlever une fois, il pourrait recommencer. Et si elle l'énervait trop, il était parfaitement capable de lui faire du mal. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui l'enlevait, ce serait les Mangemorts. Et là, ce serait vraiment horrible. Pour Clémence. Pour leur bébé.

L'homme ferma les yeux. C'était lui qui mettait Clémence en danger. Plus précisément, ses activités de Mangemort la mettaient en danger. Il redressa la tête et regarda la Marque sur son bras. Ça allait au-delà de sa propre personne, désormais. Une autre personne risquait de… non. _Deux_ autres personnes risquaient de connaître une fin horrible dans un avenir assez rapproché simplement parce qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix lorsqu'il était en sixième année. « Il t'aurait suffit d'accepter l'offre du vieux cinglé, bon sang ! » hurla (pour la centième fois) une voix dans sa tête. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de vivre avec son erreur, désormais ?

_Déserter_ ? Igor Karkaroff avait eu de la chance de tenir un an et demi. Drago ne verrait aucune raison pour laquelle il ferait mieux. Et déserter était loin de garantir la sécurité de Clémence et de leur enfant. Ça les protégerait des Aurors, tout au plus. Et encore. Potter continuerait de les rechercher. Potter qui avait, selon les rumeurs, assisté à la scène de la mort de Dumbledore. Drago savait qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité, c'était donc possible. Avait-il entendu la proposition de Dumbledore ? Si c'était le cas, une question d'une importance vitale se posait : était-elle encore valable ? Harry Potter était-il capable d'honorer les promesses d'Albus Dumbledore neuf ans après la mort de ce dernier ?

Clémence venait de finir de recopier la description de Fleur et de sa fille. Elle glissa le parchemin dans une enveloppe et inscrivit « St-Mangouste » sur l'enveloppe avant de la donner à une chouette du service des Aurors, qui s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. La jeune femme la referma. Si une femme ou une bambine correspondant aux descriptions était emmenée à l'hôpital, Clémence le saurait.

L'Auror était en train de faire du classement dans la montagne de paperasse qui se trouvait sur son bureau lorsqu'une tête apparut dans les flammes de sa cheminée. Elle sursauta.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Je suis le docteur Lane, dit le jeune homme. Médicomage à St-Mangouste. Je crois que nous venons d'avoir les personnes que vous recherchez.

- J'arrive, dit-elle.

Oubliant tout son travail, elle transplana, juste à temps pour voir le docteur Lane se relever.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en la guidant dans les couloirs. J'ai reçu votre chouette à peine une minute avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

- Vous avez la femme et l'enfant ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit-il en poussant une porte.

L'Animagus y entra et dut bousculer trois ou quatre médicomages pour être en mesure de voir la personne allongée sur le lit, qu'on examinait.

La femme était d'une pâleur fantomatique, ses longs cheveux d'or blanc entouraient avec grâce son visage parfait. Elle était couverte de blessures superficielles et d'une ou deux plus sérieuses, mais aucune ne semblaient avoir causées sa mort. C'était probablement un Avada Kedavra qui l'avait fait.

- L'enfant est en train de se faire soigner, mais elle vivra. J'ai pris la liberté de contacter le mari, dit le médicomage dans son dos.

- _Vous avez quoi_ ?

Elle sortit en coup de vent et se retrouva justement nez à nez avec le sorcier à la chevelure de feu.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont retrouvé Fleur ? Et Rose ? Comment elles vont ?

Clémence retint une grimace. C'était la partie de son travail qu'elle détestait le plus. Celle où elle devait briser une vie en piétinant tout espoir. Celle où elle devait admettre, à l'autre comme à elle-même, qu'elle avait échoué.

- Elles ont été retrouvées, Monsieur Weasley, répondit-elle. Mais…

- Où sont-elles ? Je veux les voir !

Il n'avait pas entendu son « mais », et tentait désormais de passer devant Clémence pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Weasley, commença-t-elle. Monsieur Weasley, j'ai bien peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Quoi ? dit-il en cessant de s'agiter.

- Rose est en train de se faire soigner par des médicomages. Elle va s'en tirer.

- Et Fleur ? demanda Bill avec anxiété.

Clémence baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Pour une raison inconnue, les mots « votre femme est morte » n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

- Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée ?

Il y avait une lueur de folie dans son regard. C'était celle d'un espoir qu'on sait utopique et dérisoire.

- Nous l'avons retrouvée, Monsieur Weasley. Mais…

Soudain, Bill la bouscula et entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif.

- Monsieur Weasley ! cria-t-elle en le suivant vers le lit de Fleur.

L'homme repoussa vivement les personnes autour du lit de la défunte et se figea. Lentement, il glissa sur le sol, tombant à genoux près du lit où reposait le corps de sa femme.

- Fleur, murmura-t-il avec douceur en caressant son beau visage. Fleur, allez, réponds-moi…

Clémence ferma les yeux. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentirait si c'était Drago qui était allongé sur ce lit… mort.

- Tu ne peux pas être morte ! Mon amour… non, tu es trop forte, tu ne peux pas… pas… pas comme ça…

Sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien partie pour toujours. Alors, il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant Merlin sait quoi à l'oreille. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, une autre scène sembla se superposer mentalement à celle qui se déroulait présentement. Ce n'était pas Fleur qui était morte, c'était Drago. Ce n'était pas Bill Weasley qui pleurait en serrant son amour contre son cœur, c'était elle. Et, pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, Clémence Austen posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule d'une victime du Mal, un geste familier qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée auparavant. Il fallait dire à sa décharge que c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle sentait son cœur s'attendrir devant une telle scène.

On voulut faire sortir Bill, mais il résista farouchement, refusant qu'on le sépare de sa bien-aimée. L'Auror dut intervenir auprès des médicomages pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Les employés de St-Mangouste s'éloignèrent, ne souhaitant pas se frotter à l'Animagus.

- Vous n'avez personne à soigner ici, dit-elle après avoir repris son visage dur à l'expression impénétrable. Sortez, laissons-le.

Ils sortirent. Avant de les suivre, Clémence murmura à l'oreille de Bill qu'elle serait dehors et qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Encore une fois, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose. La jeune femme fit apparaître une chaise près de la porte, s'assit et attendit. Après de longues minutes, une infirmière arriva avec une enfant dans les bras.

- C'est l'enfant qui était avec la femme ? demanda Clémence en se relevant.

- Oui. Nous avons guéri ses blessures, elle va parfaitement bien.

- Donnez-la-moi, ordonna l'Auror en tendant les bras.

Elle prit la bambine dans ses bras. L'enfant avait des cheveux du même blond argenté que ceux de Fleur et de grands yeux bleu sombre, des yeux qui semblaient sonder jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de celui qu'ils regardaient. Même l'occlumens sentait son esprit fouillé par ce regard. La Sang Pur entra dans la pièce. Bill avait cessé de pleurer mais était toujours assis à côté de Fleur, dont il caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Monsieur Weasley ? dit Clémence avec une douceur inhabituelle.

Il leva ses yeux rougis vers elle.

- C'est l'enfant qu'ils ont retrouvé avec Fleur. Est-ce que c'est Rose ?

- Oui, affirma immédiatement l'homme en prenant sa fille que lui tendait l'Auror.

Bill regarda tristement sa fille avant de serrer contre lui l'enfant qui était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Clémence décida de les laisser seuls. Ce moment de douleur appartenait à Bill et à Rose, et elle avait l'impression, par sa simple présence, de violer l'intimité de la petite famille brisée. Elle s'en alla.

Clémence reprit sa place derrière son bureau et prit la bague qu'elle y avait déposée. En temps normal, elle se moquait bien de ce que faisait ou ne faisait pas Drago en tant que Mangemort. Mais, de façon inexplicable, en regardant le bijou d'argent au creux de sa paume, elle se surprit à prier Merlin que son mari n'ait pas participé à l'enlèvement et à la mort de Fleur Delacour.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Harry.

- Merci de frapper, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Je veux te parler.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux vers lui.

Il s'assit en face d'elle après avoir refermé la porte.

- Austen, je veux que tu saches…

La jeune femme consentit à regarder son collègue d'un air blasé.

- En ce qui concerne le… l'événement de…

- Ça s'appelle un kidnapping, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton plus que glacial. J'aurais supposé qu'un Auror comme toi le saurais. J'aurais également espéré qu'une personne qui me faisait la morale en me disait qu'être mariée à Drago constituait une trahison à mon serment d'Auror se garderait de commettre un acte de cette nature.

- Je ne voulais pas, dit-il soudainement.

- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que l'idée ne te gênait pas.

- Écoute, répliqua l'ancien Gryffondor d'un ton agacé. Quand tu es partie, Huntington m'a fait appeler avec Tonks dans son bureau, et nous a fait clairement comprendre que si nous ne te tirions pas les Veracrasses du nez, pour reprendre son expression, ou que nous ne lui ramenions pas Malefoy…

- Laisse-moi deviner : il a dit qu'il vous virerait.

- Exactement.

- Et, évidemment, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux que de…

- On n'était pas assez cinglés pour attaquer Malefoy de front sur son terrain. Lorsqu'il n'est pas chez vous, on ne sait pas où il est. Notre temps était limité. Alors je me suis dit qu'en t'enlevant, je pourrais te faire dire ce que tu savais, par Hermione.

Il était inutile de lui demander pourquoi il avait eu un tel raisonnement. Comme elle, il avait appris qu'un kidnapping déstabilise la victime et la pose en position de faiblesse. Après un moment, elle est plus encline à céder aux marchés vaseux du genre « Tu parles, on te libère ».

- Et sinon quoi ? Vous vous seriez servi de moi pour le piéger ?

- J'ai commencé à y penser lorsqu'Hermione est venue me parler avant de partir, admit le jeune homme. Alors voilà, dit-il en se relevant. Nous ne sommes pas amis et je ne souhaite pas vraiment que nous le devenions. Mais je suis une personne honnête, Austen, alors je vais te dire ceci : Huntington n'abandonnera pas simplement parce que Tonks et moi avons échoué. Il enverra plus de gens s'il le faut. Fais attention. Au risque de sonner comme Maugrey, je dirais : vigilance constante.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de l'ouvrir.

- C'est la bague de Malefoy ?

- Non. C'est la bague trouvée sur le lieu du crime de l'une de mes affaires.

- Mais c'est la bague de Malefoy.

- Encore une fois, non, Potter. Plusieurs Serpentard avaient cette bague.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en sortant.

Oui, en effet, songea-t-elle lorsque la porte se referma. Il y avait plus d'un Serpentard à posséder une telle bague. Drago, bien sûr. Mais sa bande aussi. Clémence tira un morceau de parchemin et commença à faire la liste. Blaise Zabini en avait une. Vincent Crabbe également. Qui d'autre ? Ah, oui, Gregory Goyle, l'autre idiot de service. Et Pansy Parkinson. À contrecœur, Clémence compléta la liste par le nom de son mari. Bon. Elle avait une liste non exhaustive de suspects potentiels.

Elle biffa immédiatement le nom de Blaise Zabini, qui était en détention provisoire à Azkaban en attendant d'être jugé pour agression envers un Auror et participation active à l'organisation des Mangemorts. Bien fait. Suivants ! Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle étaient d'une telle stupidité qu'il serait étonnant que l'un deux ait été envoyé, même accompagné, pour exécuter une tâche de cette importance, mais il s'agissait de Mangemorts actifs reconnus par le Ministère. L'Animagus ne les élimina donc pas de la liste. Restait Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy. Il serait facile à Clémence de vérifier si Drago possédait toujours sa bague.

Quant à Pansy Parkinson… l'ancienne Serpentard se rappelait très bien de cette fille, qu'elle avait toujours trouvée vicieuse et mauvaise, même pour une élève de la maison de Salazar. Malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas idiote. Non, elle était au contraire d'une intelligence redoutable, sadique. Il s'agissait aussi d'une Mangemort reconnue. Sa présence sur les lieux serait logique. D'une part, elle était sans pitié et brillante. De l'autre, Clémence était à peu près sûre qu'on avait envoyé au moins une femme pour attaquer Fleur, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas usage de son charme magique pour neutraliser ses attaquants.

Clémence se leva et marcha vers le bureau d'Harry. La porte étant ouverte, elle entra sans se faire prier.

- C'est toi qui enquêtes sur Pansy Parkinson, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

L'Auror montra la bague.

- Parce qu'elle vient de passer en suspect numéro un dans mon affaire actuelle.

- Quel rapport avec la bague de Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas « la bague de Malefoy » ! s'outra la jeune femme. C'est une bague que portaient pas mal d'autres élèves de Serpentard ! Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson ! Et peut-être d'autres dont je ne me souviens pas ! Ils avaient tous cette bague, et ce sont tous des Mangemorts reconnus ! Le crime sur lequel j'enquête a été commis alors que Zabini était à Azkaban, mais en ce qui concerne les autres…

- Y compris Malefoy ?

- Y compris Drago, dit Clémence. Mais il me sera très simple de vérifier s'il a toujours sa bague ou pas.

- Et s'il ne l'a pas ?

- Je verrai à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- L'adresse de Parkinson.

- Que veux-tu en faire ?

- Je comptais l'inviter au salon de thé. Abruti, je veux voir si elle a sa bague !

- Et si elle ne l'a pas ?

- Je vais l'arrêter, quelle question.

- Dans ce cas, je t'emmène.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Je ne te laisse pas y aller seule.

- Je suis touchée par ta confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi, dit Harry. Mais pas en Parkinson.

Il lui tendit la main. À contrecœur, l'Auror prit la main de son collègue dans la sienne et se laissa emmener par transplanage assisté.

La maison en face d'eux était de pierres gris sombre. Sans être un manoir, il s'agissait d'une grande maison, imposante par son aspect austère autant que par sa taille. Les deux Aurors allèrent frapper à la porte et attendirent. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit.

- Potter ? dit Clémence qui s'était étiré le cou pour regarder par la fenêtre du salon.

- Quoi ?

- Ça te semble un motif suffisant ?

Par la fenêtre, on voyait nettement que quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol, inerte.

- Affirmatif, répondit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Clémence fut la plus rapide : d'un puissant sortilège, elle enfonça la porte avant de pénétrer dans la maison, baguette levée. Le salon était vide, à l'exception de la femme allongée sur le sol, sans mouvement. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une baguette magique.

- Aucune trace de lutte, observa Harry alors que l'Animagus s'approchait de Pansy. Étrange.

La jeune femme s'accroupit près de son ancienne condisciple.

- Elle respire encore, dit-elle en prenant son poignet pour tâter le pouls. Pouls normal et régulier…

- Austen, dégage ! cria soudain Harry.

Travailler en équipe voulait dire qu'on devait parfaitement obéir à des ordres tels que « cours », « cache-toi » ou « baisse-toi », et ce, sans poser de questions. Faire confiance à l'autre même si c'était un vieil ennemi était un principe crucial pour quiconque voulait survivre, et encore plus pour les Aurors. Et c'est ce que fit Clémence en se jetant vers l'arrière, évitant d'un cheveu l'éclair vert que projetait la baguette de Parkinson. Aussitôt, Clémence se releva, baguette levée, prête à parer ou éviter le prochain maléfice. Pansy aussi s'était relevée. Et elle allait parfaitement bien.

- _STUPÉFIX_ !

Elle avait crié la formule en même temps que la Mangemort. Les deux rayons lumineux rouges se frappèrent et retombèrent en gerbes d'étincelles rouges.

- _Endoloris _!

Harry plongea pour éviter le terrible maléfice.

- _Incar_… commença Clémence, mais son ennemie disparu en un crac sonore.

Frustrée, l'Auror poussa un rugissement de colère avant de se diriger vers Harry.

- C'était un piège, pesta celui-ci en se relevant. Et on est tombés dedans comme de vulgaires…

- On a au moins découvert une chose, dit Clémence.

Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Elle n'a plus sa bague. Ce qui fait qu'elle est toujours suspecte.

- Austen ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux voir Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une méfiance extrême.

- Je t'ai emmenée voir Parkinson, emmène-moi voir Malefoy.

- Non.

Et elle transplana. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son manoir, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon, où Drago se trouvait encore. Le Mangemort leva lentement les yeux vers sa femme.

- Je veux voir Potter.

Clémence cligna des yeux. _Il voulait quoi_ ?

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû mal entendre. Tu veux quoi ?

- Voir Potter.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

L'Animagus se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Je viens de lui refuser la même chose, Drago ! dit-elle en tentant de cacher son exaspération. Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui à vouloir se voir à tout prix, ces deux-là ?

- De toute manière, je viens de l…

On cogna à la porte.

- De l'inviter ? suggéra-t-elle. Brillant. Vraiment brillant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle entrouvrit.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Harry.

- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Potter, la réponse est…

Avant qu'elle puisse achever sa phrase, Drago avait ouvert la porte entièrement pour laisser son vieil ennemi entrer.

- Je te préviens, Malefoy, si c'est un piège, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

- Ce n'en est pas un, affirma Drago.

Le regard interrogateur de l'Auror, qui baignait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, passait de son mari à son collègue. Et Clémence Austen n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Très bien, dit-elle, les bras croisés, debout entre les deux hommes. Vous seriez gentils de me mettre au parfum.

- Je quitte, Clémence.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il quittait. Elle savait ce que Drago voulait dire. Il désertait.

- Qu…

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, si tu veux bien.

Il leva son regard d'acier vers le Survivant.

- J'ai écrit à Potter pour lui demander d'honorer une vieille promesse.

- Plaît-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, Malefoy.

- Dumbledore l'a fait.

- Tu parles du directeur que tu as tenté de tuer ?

« Oh, Seigneur », songea la jeune femme en se dirigea vers le bar du salon, les deux protagonistes bien en vue. C'était bien parti pour un combat de coq. Elle se servit un verre d'eau minérale et se pinça l'arête du nez pour stopper la migraine qui menaçait sévèrement d'éclater dans sa tête. Dans le hall d'entrée, le ton montait.

- Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, bon sang ?

Se retenant de pousser un soupir capable de créer une tornade en Australie, Clémence les rejoignit.

- Fais le Serment Inviolable, décréta Harry d'un ton glacial. Jure de cesser de servir le Mal, jure de le combattre !

- À toi ? Dans tes rêves, Potter.

- Très bien. À _elle_, dans ce cas.

Le regard de l'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers sa femme.

- À Clémence, je veux bien.

- Non ! protesta l'intéressée.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Clémence ?

- Si, mais…

Elle se tut et détourna le regard. Elle songeait à l'Imperium, elle songeait aux moyens dont disposait le chef des Mangemorts pour obliger les gens à agir contre leur volonté.Mais avant qu'elle puisse confier ses craintes à Drago, il s'était agenouillé devant elle et avait joint leurs mains droites.

- Non, murmura Clémence.

Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais la poigne de Drago était plus forte que la sienne et, en croisant la lueur de détermination dans son regard gris, elle comprit que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Harry posa la pointe de sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes, attendant qu'elle commence.

- Drago…

Sa voix s'étrangla et il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit de Clémence, la lumière parmi les ténèbres, et elle sut exactement ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Drago, t'engages-tu à cesser de participer aux activités de Mangemort de ton plein gré ?

- Oui.

Un mince filet de flammes sortit de la baguette du Survivant, s'enroulant avec lenteur et grâce autour de leurs mains droites.

- Et t'engages-tu à cesser de servir le Mal de façon volontaire ?

- Oui.

Un second fil enflammé jaillit de la baguette d'houx et alla s'entortiller autour du premier.

- Et t'engages-tu à le combattre, Drago ?

La main de son mari trembla dans la sienne, mais sa voix était claire lorsqu'il répondit :

- Oui.

Une troisième flamme quitta la baguette de l'Auror, s'enlaçant autour des autres, formant un étrange bracelet autour de leurs mains jointes.

**Et le mot de la fin** : Je crois que c'est dans ces cas-là qu'on dit : OUF. Ce BIP de chapitre a changé je ne sais combien de fois de titre (en tout cas, il a changé de titre 3 fois dans la journée où je l'ai fini, et j'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire, si ça peut vous donner une idée…), j'ai failli l'appeler « sans titre » tellement j'en avais marre, lol ! Donc voilà je vous ai publié les 5 premiers chapitres d'un coup, je m'en vais commencer le 6ème de ce pas (on ne chôme pas, par ici !). Cette fic a, boh… 2-3 semaines. C'est celle qui a mariné le plus longtemps dans mon PC, lol. Donc, comme d'habitude : reviews s'il vous plaîîîît !


	6. Le lien

**Paprika Star :** Mdr, j'adore ton pseudo (sisisi je t'assure) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D Et la suite, la voilà (non mais je vous ponds un chapitre en un temps record quand j'ai le temps, moi !) ;)

**Chapitre 6 : Le lien**

Harry avait fait mettre le manoir sous surveillance de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, l'endroit étant impénétrable à moins de transplaner près de la demeure – et dans ce cas, les personnes chargées de la protection le verraient – il était inutile de déplacer Clémence et Drago. Le manoir était très probablement l'endroit le plus sûr qu'on pouvait leur trouver.

Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que les membres de l'Ordre surveillaient le manoir Malefoy. Clémence savait que c'était pour le bien de Drago, et probablement pour le sien aussi, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. En temps normal, en voyant quelqu'un traîner sur le terrain de son domicile, l'instinct d'Auror de la jeune femme prenait le dessus. D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes affectées à la surveillance du manoir, notamment Tonks (qui avait la désagréable habitude de changer régulièrement d'apparence), s'étaient déjà retrouvés retenus par un sortilège, le temps que l'Animagus réalise qu'il était désormais _normal_ de voir des gens se promener dans sa cour.

Clémence sortit de sa salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, portant une tunique et un pantalon noirs. (NdA : Pour ceux qui ne voient pas bien ce que je veux dire, sait-on jamais après tout, c'est quelque chose comme ceci, très exactement http/ Elle descendit l'escalier avec lenteur et alla dans la cuisine. Depuis quelques semaines, ses goûts culinaires avaient tellement changé et elle était devenue si capricieuse que Pigmy n'arrivait pas à la satisfaire sur ce point. Elle avait donc décidé qu'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même et de se faire elle-même à manger.

Clémence était en train de se demander ce qu'elle allait manger lorsqu'elle sentit des bras entourer amoureusement sa taille, encerclant tendrement son ventre arrondi. Elle sourit sereinement et se retourna lentement vers lui, faisant passer ses bras derrière la nuque de son mari. Avec douceur, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Juste un peu…

Elle le sentit s'alourdir dans ses bras.

- Drago, arrête de faire le pitre, dit-elle en riant, croyant qu'il plaisantait. T'es trop lourd, j'arrive pas à te porter…

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Drago ?

Elle n'arriva pas à le retenir plus longtemps et il tomba sur le sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute. L'Animagus tomba à genoux, près de son époux inerte.

- Drago ? Drago, tu m'entends ? Drago !

Alarmée, Clémence ouvrit la fenêtre la plus près d'un mouvement de baguette et se transforma avant de se mettre à courir sous sa forme animale. Le tamia rayé traversa la cour enneigée en un temps record. Elle grimpa rapidement sur l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Harry, sans aucun doute.

- WAAAHH ! cria-t-il en sentant le rongeur grimper à toute vitesse sur lui.

Il tourna la tête vers le tamia rayé, qui avait terminé son escalade en finissant sur son épaule droite.

- Austen ?

L'Animagus hocha frénétiquement sa petite tête de rongeur avant de sauter sur le sol.

- Il y a un problème ?

À nouveau, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Montre-moi.

Clémence, toujours sous sa forme animale, courut jusqu'à la maison, y pénétrant comme elle en était sortie. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son mari, aussi inconscient qu'elle l'avait laissé, il y eut un discret « pop » et elle reprit sa forme humaine. D'un pas vif, Harry arriva près de Malefoy et vérifia ses signes vitaux.

- Respiration faible, pouls de plus en plus lent… il lui faut un médicomage, et vite.

- On ne peut pas l'envoyer à St-Mangouste ! s'écria Clémence.

- _Spero patronum_ !

De la baguette du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude jaillit l'habituel cerf argenté, qui tourna lentement la tête vers celui qui l'avait invoqué.

- Dis à Ginny de venir immédiatement ici, ordonna Harry à son Patronus.

L'animal argenté s'élança au galop et ne tarda pas à disparaître au loin. (NdA : Non, je n'invente pas, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix utilisent leurs Patronus pour communiquer, c'est sur le site officiel de JKR ;) )

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry avec douceur.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Clémence en secouant la tête. Il n'a rien fait de spécial, ni moi. Je lui ai juste demandé comment il allait, il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué et il s'est effondré. Au début, je croyais qu'il plaisantait, mais…

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers eux.

- Oh, bon sang, dit la femme rousse en se penchant vers Drago.

À son tour, elle vérifia les signes vitaux du jeune homme.

- Il faut que je l'emmène à la maison. Là, j'ai peut-être de quoi le soigner, ou du moins, je peux le stabiliser. Ici…

- Je t'aide, dit Harry en faisant léviter l'ancien Mangemort d'un léger mouvement de baguette.

Il parvint à le faire sortir, Clémence et Ginny sur les talons. Soutenant Drago tant bien que mal, Harry transplana, aussitôt imité par sa femme et Clémence.

- Emmène-le dans la chambre d'amis, ordonna immédiatement Ginny, prenant le contrôle des opérations. Il est glacé, donne-lui des couvertures et réchauffe la pièce.

Après tout, c'était elle, la médicomage. La jeune femme monta l'escalier à la suite du Survivant. Comme une automate, l'Animagus les suivit. Elle se tint dans l'embrassure de la porte et vit Harry allonger son mari dans le lit avant de le recouvrir d'épaisses couvertures. Cependant, en voyant Ginny entrer avec une fiole d'une potion argentée dans les mains, elle retrouva son instinct analytique. Elle voulait comprendre ce que la médicomage faisait, et pourquoi elle le faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la fiole.

- Un mélange de ma composition.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'eau, des larmes de phénix et de la poudre de corne de licorne, répondit Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ça va marcher pour ce qu'il a ?

- Ça marche pour beaucoup de choses, dit la jeune femme rousse. Soulève-le un peu, chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry, qui obéit immédiatement.

- Mais pour ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta la femme enceinte.

Ginny soupira légèrement en levant ses yeux bleus vers l'Animagus, une expression de gravité inhabituelle sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, admit-elle avant de verser une petite quantité de la potion dans la gorge du jeune homme. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça (elle brandit la fiole) ne peut absolument pas lui nuire.

- Papaaaaaaaaa ! cria une voix d'enfant.

Il y eut des petits pas de course, et Clémence sentit quelqu'un de très petite taille lui passer près de la jambe. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir une petite fille d'environ trois ans. Il lui fallut bien l'admettre : cette enfant était la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle trottinait vers son père, ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu incroyablement frappant, presque cyan, exprimant sa fureur, ses cheveux noirs et lisses noués en deux couettes qui la rendaient encore plus mignonne.

- James a tiré mes s'feuuuuux ! dit-elle en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Pas vraiiiiiiii ! répliqua l'intéressé, qui venait également d'entrer dans la chambre.

Contrairement à sa sœur, qui avait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère, le garçonnet avait les yeux d'émeraude de son père et les cheveux de feu de sa mère. Clémence estima qu'il devait avoir à peu près cinq ans. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la petite fille lui répliquer que oui et s'accrocher au cou de l'Auror. Indéniablement, c'était une fille à papa. Apparemment, Harry était rodé aux câlineries de sa fille et n'était pas aussi facile à acheter.

- James, tu veux bien arrêter de tirer les cheveux de ta sœur ? demanda-t-il en tendant de la déposer sur le sol, mais elle se pendait à son cou avec une force surprenante.

- J'lui tire pas les cheveux !

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Et bien, continue à ne pas le faire, répondit Harry.

- Il fait d'la magie ! renchérit la petite fille. Et on a pas l'droit, enfin ch'crois !

- CAFTEUSE !

- James, ne traite pas Jade de cafteuse, ne lui tire pas les cheveux, ne fais pas de magie et sortez de cette chambre, j'ai un patient ! intervint Ginny.

Jade tourna ses yeux vers Drago et l'observa, fascinée.

- Il a bobo, le monsieur ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny.

Avec lenteur, l'enfant tourna la tête vers Clémence.

- Faut pas s'inquiéter. Maman soigne touuuus les bobos.

Jade eut un sourire très fier dans les bras de son père, qui l'emmena hors de la pièce, prenant son fils par la main au passage. Clémence demeura dans la chambre où reposait Drago, même lorsque Ginny sortit. Quelque chose la frappa soudain. Pourquoi est-ce que la fille d'Harry lui avait dit ça à _elle_ ? C'était comme si elle avait senti que… « Qu'importe », se dit Clémence en prenant la main froide de Drago dans les siennes.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ginny ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait. L'Auror était sûre que c'était en lien avec les Mangemorts. Ils avaient dû trouver moyen de l'attaquer. Dans ce cas, ça devait être de la magie noire, mais pourquoi diable la médicomage ne pouvait même pas voir l'origine de son état ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait tenter l'enchantement. Peut-être que la réponse était dans l'esprit de Drago ? C'était peu probable, mais que risquait-elle à essayer ?

Elle s'assit près de son mari et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de commencer à murmurer la formule. Comme la dernière fois, la jeune femme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle basculait sur le lit. La sorcière se sentit arrachée à son esprit et plongée dans un milieu inconnu.

Cette fois, elle n'était pas entourée de ténèbres, mais de brouillard. C'était du moins l'impression que le flou des pensées lui donnait. Elle se concentra pour les percevoir le mieux possible.

_« Traître », sifflait une voix._

_« Traître », répétaient d'autres voix, en écho à la première._

_« … laissés tomber pour cette s… pe d'Auror »_

À nouveau, d'autres voix répétèrent la phrase, dont Clémence ne comprenait distinctement que quelques mots. Les paroles lui provenaient très indistinctement, tantôt basses, tantôt fortes, mais toujours sur le même ton sifflant et menaçant Clémence se sentait faiblir. Non. C'était Drago qui faiblissait, et c'était cette faiblesse grandissante qu'elle ressentait. Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi, l'endroit où elle se trouvait fut submergé de souvenirs.

_« Je t'aime, Drago »_

_« Comment as-tu osé lui répondre que tu l'aimais aussi ? » siffla la voix désormais très claire, imitée par toutes les autres._

_« Tu es un… Mangemort ? »_

_« Comment as-tu pu laisser cette garce en vie après qu'elle ait découvert ton secret ? »_

_« Comment… laisser… garce… vie… secret… » répétèrent les autres voix sans rythme précis._

_« Drago Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Clémence Austen ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« FOUTAISES ! » hurla la voix, et le chœur mystérieux lui fit écho._

_« Tu aurais dû la tuer ! »_

_« Tuer… tuer… »_

_« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… »_

_« Il ne croyait pas si bien dire… »_

_« La mort vous séparera bientôt… »_

_« Bientôt… bientôt… » _

Les voix s'éteignirent lentement…

Ginny et Harry avaient fini par remonter dans la chambre, accompagnés par Hermione, que Ginny avait faite venir en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Les mains des époux étaient liées par un filet de lumière violette qui brillait doucement dans la semie obscurité de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Harry.

- Enchantement d'Échange, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Non, ne les touche pas ! dit-elle en voyant Harry s'avancer vers eux.

- C'est dangereux ?

- L'enchantement ? Pas du tout. De les toucher ? Surtout pour tes doigts, tu vas te brûler.

- En quoi ça consiste ?

Hermione lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de l'enchantement.

- C'est inoffensif. Ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal, en théorie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- « En théorie » ? demanda Harry.

- On ne sait pas dans quel état est Malefoy, expliqua la psychomage. On ne sait donc pas dans quel état est son monde intérieur. Peut-être en très mauvais état. Elle s'y est plongée et c'est potentiellement dangereux. J'aurais cependant tendance à dire que c'est bénéfique pour Malefoy. Il doit se régénérer en elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione. L'enchantement s'arrête de lui-même lorsque celui qui n'a pas dit la formule, en l'occurrence Malefoy, a fini de se reposer dans le monde intérieur de l'autre, ou…

- Ou quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Ou si la personne en laquelle elle se repose se vide complètement de son énergie intérieure. En théorie, ça n'arrive pas.

- Je déteste lorsque tu dis « en théorie », commenta l'Auror.

- Si Malefoy est vraiment faible…

- La respiration de Clémence faiblit, commenta Ginny d'un ton alarmé.

- J'en ai assez entendu, coupa Harry. Comment on arrête cet enchantement ?

- Il faut séparer leurs mains.

_« Mourir… »_

_« Bientôt… »_

_« Elle est là… »_

_« Elle est là… »_

_« Bientôt… »_

_« Mourir… »_

_« La tuer… »_

Harry s'avança vers le lit d'un pas décidé. Il tendit une main pour encercler le poignet de Clémence et se brûla au contact de sa peau.

- Aïe !

- Je te l'avais dit, fit remarquer Hermione.

Marmonnant certains mots qu'il ne serait pas convenable de retranscrire ici, le Survivant attrapa les mains des époux et les sépara d'un geste brusque.

_« Elle est là… »_

_« Tuer… »_

_« Elle… »_

Brusquement, Clémence se sentit arrachée au monde intérieur de Drago et reprit contact avec la réalité, le souffle court, comme si elle revenait d'une longue apnée. En voyant Harry agiter les mains dans les airs en grimaçant, elle s'exclama :

- Bien fait ! Pourquoi tu as rompu l'enchantement ?

- Parce que ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi !

- Foutaises ! éructa-t-elle alors que Ginny appliquait un baume sur les mains de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Il dit vrai, dit la rouquine en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu faiblissais.

Les trois sorciers se gardèrent bien de lui dire que cet échange avait probablement amélioré l'état de Drago. Si elle l'apprenait, nul doute qu'elle allait recommencer. C'était bien le genre à se laisser mourir juste pour espérer que l'ancien Mangemort se sente mieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Hermione avec douceur, même si elle se doutait bien de la réponse.

- Quelle question, répliqua Clémence en se levant. Je voulais essayer de l'aider. Trouver pourquoi il est dans cet état…

- Et ? l'encouragea la fille de Moldus.

L'Animagus leur raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- C'était une voix de femme ou une voix d'homme ? s'enquit Harry.

- Une… une voix de femme, dit Clémence en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'as pas l'air sûr, remarqua Ginny.

- Si, si. C'était une voix de femme.

- Il paraît que c'est une femme qui a remplacé Voldemort à la tête des Mangemorts, commenta le Survivant.

- Et alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu… attaquer Drago à distance comme ça ?

La question était venue de Ginny. Avec lenteur, Clémence remonta la manche de la chemise de son mari, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry ne réagit pas davantage qu'elle à cette vision, mais Ginny et Hermione grimacèrent légèrement et leurs regards se portèrent ailleurs.

- Il est communément admis que c'est un lien entre les Mangemorts et leur maître, non ? dit Clémence en regardant le tatouage, qui n'avait rien d'anormal.

- Hum-hum, se contenta de dire Harry, se demandant bien où elle voulait en venir.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la Marque, et retira immédiatement ses doigts.

- Elle est brûlante, remarqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Leur maître les appelle sûrement, dit Hermione.

- Non. Lorsqu'il ou elle les appelle, ils ressentent une brûlure, vive et passagère.

- Peut-être qu'il ou elle insiste.

- Mais je ne devrais pas ressentir la chaleur aussi, insista l'Auror.

- Elle a raison, dit Harry.

Clémence n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Je suis sûre que c'est la cause de son état…

- On va faire des recherches, assura Harry. On trouvera quoi faire…

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. « Reste pour voir ta fille », murmura-t-elle mentalement en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

**Le mot de la fin** : Ouaip… je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est horriblement court, mais comme il dit ce qu'il doit dire… bref ! Encore une fois, il y a le bouton reviews qui vous crie « cliquez sur moi, cliquez ! ». Si, si…


	7. Bisou

**Paprika Star :** Oui je me suis rendu compte après publication qu'il était pas si court, au final, lol ! Non, en effet, ce n'est pas trop la joie pour Drago (mon Dragooooo ! OUIIIN). Et le bébé qu'attend Clémence est une fille ;)

**Chapitre 7 : Bisou**

Ça faisait deux jours maintenant que Drago était dans cet état, sans que Ginny, qui avait pourtant demandé l'avis de plusieurs collègues, puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer sa condition. Clémence fouillait avec acharnement dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Si la réponse était dans un de ces livres, dont plusieurs traitaient de la magie noire, il fallait qu'elle la trouve.

Ce soir-là, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, vraiment pas. La jeune femme fit des efforts quasi-surhumains pour se concentrer sur les mots de « Marques : leur histoire, leurs effets », qui dansaient pratiquement devant ses yeux.

« Marque des Ténèbres : Marque qu'appose Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sur ses fidèles (Mangemorts). Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marque les Mangemorts par le feu à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras gauche, presque sur le poignet. Lorsqu'il veut appeler ses disciples, il lui suffit de toucher la Marque de l'un d'entre eux. Les Mangemorts ressentent alors une brûlure au niveau de leur Marque et s'empressent de le rejoindre. C'est donc une preuve que la Marque des Ténèbres, bien plus qu'un simple signe de reconnaissance entre les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, est un lien entre les serviteurs et leur maître. Par conséquent, bien que ce ne ce soit jamais vu, il est probablement possible que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom puisse atteindre ses Mangemorts à travers cette Marque. Le seul moyen de régler le problème serait alors d'enlever la Marque des Ténèbres.

Note : En ce qui concerne le signe et non le tatouage, veuillez consulter 'Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire', du même auteur. »

Enlever la Marque. Facile à dire. D'ailleurs, Clémence remarqua bien que l'auteur s'était bien gardé de dire comment on pouvait s'y prendre. Fichus auteurs. Mais elle tenait une piste. L'Animagus se leva de sa chaise et emmena le livre avec elle. Clémence descendit l'escalier et entra dans le salon, espérant y trouver Harry. Bingo.

- Potter ? Je tiens quelque chose, dit-elle alors qu'il levait la tête vers elle.

- Fais voir, dit-il en se levant pour prendre le livre.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'il parcourait le paragraphe du regard. Puis, il leva ses yeux verts vers Clémence.

- L'enlever ? Mais c'est impossible. On ne peut pas enlever la Marque des Ténèbres, puisque lorsque Voldemort l'appose sur quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne a juré…

- Oui, oui, oui, cette personne a juré de le servir jusqu'à sa mort, d'exécuter ses ordres en tout temps, de lui demeurer fidèle pour toujours et de ne jamais le trahir, bla-bla-bla ! compléta Clémence en même temps que lui. J'ai suivi les cours du professeur Abernaty autant que toi, Potter. Mais si l'auteur de ce livre l'a dit, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

- Ou bien qu'il parlait de façon purement théorique, hasarda le jeune homme.

Clémence haussa les épaules et monta dans la chambre où se trouvait Drago. Elle s'assit sur le lit, près de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds et soyeux. Si elle ne pouvait plus plonger dans son esprit, Harry lui ayant parlé du danger sans lui mentionner l'éventualité que ça pouvait améliorer l'état de Drago, peut-être qu'elle trouverait la réponse en se plongeant dans la trace laissée en elle par l'enchantement ? Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se concentra.

Après un temps indéterminé de méditation parfaitement inutile, sa concentration fut brisée par un bruit, discret mais qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Jade s'était glissé dans la pièce sombre, ses yeux bleus regardant Drago avec la même fascination que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. De son pas hésitant d'enfant, elle marcha jusqu'au lit et regarda la Marque sur le bras de Drago avec ses yeux ronds.

- C'est le bobo du monsieur ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

- Oui, répondit Clémence en un murmure.

- Et le monsieur malade, ça te rend triste ?

Clémence hocha la tête avant de détourner le regard en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, espérant que la faible luminosité de la pièce empêcherait la petite fille de les voir.

- Tu es une amie de mon papa ?

Il y eut un silence alors que Clémence réfléchissait. Pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis ?

- Une alliée, répondit-elle, toujours sans regarder Jade.

- Est-ce qu'une alliée, c'est comme une amie ?

- Un peu, oui.

Aussi discrètement que possible, elle essuya ses yeux, mais la bambine perçut son geste.

- Quand les z'amis de mon papa sont tristes, c'est comme si mon papa était triste. Et ch'aime pas quand mon papa est triste.

À nouveau, elle regarda la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Ch'peux faire un bisou sur le bobo du monsieur ? Ma maman, quand ch'ai des bobos, elle fait un bisou et ch'me sens mieux !

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle devant la beauté de l'innocence enfantine. N'était-il pas adorable de croire qu'elle pouvait aider Drago rien qu'avec un « bisou sur son bobo » ? Alors, à nouveau, elle hocha la tête. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, après tout. Doucement, Jade déposa ses lèvres sur la Marque, puis sortit.

« Étrange », remarqua Clémence lorsqu'elle la vit s'en aller. N'aurait-elle pas dû se brûler en touchant la Marque ? Ou peut-être qu'elle ne brûlait plus ? La sorcière étira le bras pour prendre l'avant-bras gauche de son mari dans sa main. Elle ne sentait plus la chaleur qui lui avait brûlé les doigts deux soirs plus tôt. Peut-être que Drago se sentait mieux. En redéposant le bras de l'ancien Mangemort sur le lit, Clémence eut le souffle coupé.

_La Marque avait disparu_. Ça lui semblait impossible, mais là, sous ses yeux, la peau pâle de son époux était vierge de toutes marques, alors qu'à peine une minute plus tôt, on y voyait encore le terrible tatouage. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

Le jeune homme remua lentement. Clémence cessa de respirer, son cœur manqua un battement. Est-ce qu'il allait… oui. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Les larmes que Clémence avait retenues pendant son entretien avec Jade Potter se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues et elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle sentit avec bonheur les bras de l'ancien Serpentard l'entourer pour répondre à son étreinte.

- Jade, dit la voix d'Harry qui s'approchait, Malefoy ne peut _pas_ être revenu à lui, c'est impossible.

- Ch'te dis que siiiiiii ! répliqua la petite fille.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Tu vois ? dit Harry en regardant sa fille, blottit dans ses bras. Malefoy est…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le large sourire qu'arborait la petite fille et son regard coulissa lentement vers le lit pour voir Clémence qui rallongeait son mari dans le lit en caressant tendrement son visage.

- … éveillé !

Il regarda Clémence, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Clémence.

- Il s'est réveillé comme ça, sans raison ?

- Ch'lui ai fait un bisou sur son bobo, dit Jade fièrement.

- Sur son… commença Harry, baignant dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Potter, dit Clémence d'une voix étranglée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle l'a faite disparaître. La Marque.

Harry déposa sa fille sur le sol.

- Va voir maman et dis-lui ce qui s'est passé.

Il voulait s'assurer que l'acte n'aurait pas de conséquences sur elle. Ginny saurait lui dire. Elle se mit à trottiner vers l'escalier.

- Et ne cours pas dans l'escalier ! dit-il en roulant les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'une bonne âme aurait envie de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervint soudain Drago. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c'est que j'étais dans ma cuisine et que je parlais à Clémence !

- Tu ne te souviens de rien entre ce moment et maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- De rien du tout.

_**REPÈRE DES MANGEMORTS**_

- Parkinson, Goyle, vous allez immédiatement…

La Maîtresse s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Une brisure, en quelque sorte. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Soudainement furieuse, elle se tourna vers un Mangemort.

- Ton fils a été coupé ! vociféra-t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur.

- Peut-être… peut-être que la puissance de Votre Grandeur l'a…

- Non ! Il n'est pas mort, IL N'EST PAS MORT !

Elle l'écrasa contre le mur d'un mouvement de baguette magique. Diverses choses craquèrent. Pas le mur. La cruelle sorcière le libéra du sort et il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Debout, Malefoy ! pesta-t-elle.

Péniblement, Lucius se releva.

- _Endoloris_ ! s'écria la femme.

Une douleur encore inégalée envahit le corps du Mangemort. Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Silence ! ordonna la Maîtresse en agitant sa baguette pour le faire taire avant de le soumettre à nouveau au terrible sortilège.

Certes, Lucius n'était pas directement responsable du fait que Drago venait d'être « coupé », ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé moyen de retirer sa Marque et de se libérer du maléfice qu'il subissait, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie. Dans l'immédiat, c'était Lucius. Elle l'envoya s'écraser avec violence dans le mur. Dans un avenir probablement pas si éloigné que ça, ce serait Drago qui allait payer. Cher. Très cher. Elle allait d'abord prendre plaisir à torturer, puis à tuer sa femme devant lui. Ensuite, Elle s'occuperait de son cas.

_**SQUARE GRIMMAURD**_

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Ginny pour la vingtième fois en examinant Drago. Vraiment, ça m'échappe. Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien fait ? demanda-t-elle à Clémence.

- Mais oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit la Sang Pur avec une pointe d'agacement. Jade l'a embrassé sur sa Marque et est sortie. Quand j'ai regardé son bras, il n'y avait plus rien.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se tourna vers sa fille.

- Tu es certaine que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, maman !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa théorie était que Jade avait dû aspirer le Mal hors du corps de Drago, en quelque sorte. Le libérant du maléfice autant que de la Marque. Mais si tel était le cas, elle devrait en ressentir les conséquences. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. C'était vraiment étrange.

_**REPÈRE DES MANGEMORTS**_

La Maîtresse se tourna vers Pansy.

- Parkinson, dit la femme qui en avait fini avec Lucius, je veux que tu me retrouves Malefoy et sa femme. Prends tous les hommes dont tu auras besoin.

- Oui, Maîtresse, répondit la Mangemort en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

- Ne les touche pas, ordonna la femme avec un sourire mauvais. Ils sont à moi.

- Oui, Maîtresse. Ils seront à vous…

L'ancienne Serpentard transplana. D'abord, elle devait les trouver. Ensuite… les capturer.

**Le mot de la fin (déjà !) : **Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D Que ce soit le cas ou non, il y a un bouton qui attend sagement que vous cliquiez dessus (non, pas le X en haut à droite, le bouton « reviews » !). Comme d'habitude, le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne dès que je l'aurai fini (on progresse, on progresse !)


	8. Passepasse

**Paprika Star (ma fidèle revieweuse !) :** Non en effet pas très efficaces, pour l'instant ! Parce que l'Auror comme le déserteur, ben faut les choper, hein ! Par contre, maintenant que Pansy est sur le coup, ça va se corser pour le couple ! (Je n'en dis pas pluuus !)

**Note** : Oui je sais… j'ai été longue pour celui-là (et y'a Le Joyau et Un vent de changement qui attendent aussi… bref) ! J'ai eu un gros manque de temps associé à un léger manque de motivation/d'inspiration… mais ça revient, et j'ai une semaine de congé qui approche, donc vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

**Chapitre 8 : Passe-passe**

- C'est simple, Goyle, répéta pour la cinquième fois la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns dans un murmure. Vous six, vous entrez sur le terrain, vous nettoyez et vous revenez ici lorsque vous vous êtes débarrassé de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix Détraqué.

- Et on fait quoi des membres de l'Ordre Truc Machin Chose ?

- T'es vraiment un abruti, Goyle. Vous les tuez, bon sang ! C'est la seule chose que tu saches faire, je ne vais pas t'en demander plus ! Sauf si vous croisez Potter. Si vous le voyez, vous le ramenez à la Maîtresse sans lui faire de mal. Neutralisez-le, c'est tout. Tu comprends ?

- Juste une chose, pour être bien certain que je…

Énervée, Pansy lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

- Ça suffit, maintenant.

- Mais je…

- Pose encore une question et je te ramène de force à la Maîtresse en lui disant que tu es malheureusement incapable de t'acquitter de la tâche que je te demande, menaça la jeune femme.

« C'est la dernière fois que j'emmène ce connard en mission » songea-t-elle. Pansy se tourna vers les autres. Tous des brutes épaisses, mais qui avait apparemment compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre une telle bande d'idiots pour cette affaire importante ? Enfin, tout ce qu'elle voulait d'eux, c'était qu'ils la débarrassent des gens chargés de la surveillance du manoir. Une tâche qui ne nécessitait pas vraiment des facultés intellectuelles très poussées. Après, ce serait à elle de jouer. La femme serait facile à neutraliser. Elle était enceinte, elle ne courrait pas bien vite. Et puis, c'était la nuit. Ils dormiraient. Il suffisait de s'emparer de l'Auror en premier et de forcer Malefoy à la suivre en la menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Exécution !

La bande s'avança dans la cour du manoir. Pansy demeura cachée derrière la haie soigneusement taillée. Après un moment, des bruits de bataille se firent entendre. La Mangemort pouvait entendre les formules qu'on hurlait. Que ses hommes hurlaient, pour être plus précis. Bande d'imbéciles ! La discrétion, les sortilèges non verbaux, ça ne leur disait donc rien ? Après un moment, le silence nocturne revint et elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle.

- Cet endroit est aussi tranquille qu'une tombe. Et maintenant, c'en est une.

Crabbe rit à sa propre blague, qui n'avait rien de particulièrement exaltant. Levant les yeux au ciel, Pansy lui jeta silencieusement un Silencio avant de marcher dans l'allée menant à l'imposante porte. Elle tapota doucement la poignée avec sa baguette et murmura le mot de passe qu'elle avait fini par trouver à force d'espionnage. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, baguette levée. Bon. Puisqu'ils devaient dormir, le premier endroit à vérifier était leur chambre.

L'ancienne Serpentard, croyant avoir entendu un bruit, se figea, tendit l'oreille et leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, ils étaient dans leur chambre. Non, ils ne dormaient pas. Du moins, à en juger par les sons qu'elle pouvait entendre. « T'as pas changé, Malefoy… allez, profite bien, Austen, tu risques de moins aimer ce qui suit », pensa la cruelle jeune femme. Elle s'avança et se heurta à un portemanteau (très mal placé, au demeurant, se dit Pansy), qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas.

Le couple se figea soudain.

- Tu as entendu ? murmura Clémence.

- Ouais… je crois qu'on a un invité imprévu.

- Soyons polis, allons lui dire bonjour, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa baguette.

En un coup de baguette, ils se rhabillèrent, mais lorsque Clémence se dirigea vers la porte, il la retint par le poignet.

- Non, dit-il en un souffle. Je vais leur dire bonsoir, et toi, tu te transformes. Si ce sont eux, ils vont attraper l'un de nous en premier pour obliger l'autre à les suivre. Ils vont avoir plus de facilité à t'attraper toi qu'à m'attraper moi.

- Drago !

- Clémence, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'y forcer, alors transforme-toi tout de suite.

- Alors ne le fais pas, dit-elle en se dégageant.

Sous son regard de défi, il leva sa baguette et elle sentit une onde d'énergie la traverser. Puis, sans pouvoir contrôler ce qui arrivait, la jeune femme prit sa forme animale.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en direction du rongeur.

Jetant un regard furieux à Drago, l'Auror tenta (inutilement) de reprendre son apparence humaine. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de le fusiller plus longtemps du regard, puisque le jeune homme s'élança aussitôt dans l'escalier. Les bruits de bataille ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire entendre. Le tamia rayé demeura immobile quelques secondes, se demandant quoi faire. Son cerveau d'Auror, entraîné à penser vite et efficacement, analysait la situation à une vitesse impressionnante.

Sa forme d'Animagus était connue, puisqu'elle était déclarée. Quiconque voulant savoir si Clémence Austen était une Animagus n'avait qu'à consulter les registres ministériels. Il y avait eu si peu d'Animagi ces dernières années en Angleterre que les recherches, s'il y en avait eu, avaient dû être très courtes. La première chose qu'on lui avait apprise à l'école des Aurors, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi. « S'il y a une information dont vous doutez que l'ennemi est au courant, alors agissez avec la même précaution que si vous saviez avec certitude qu'il l'est », avait dit Fol Œil de sa voix rocailleuse en braquant son œil magique sur chaque aspirant Auror. Il lui fallait donc supposer que ceux qui attaquaient le manoir connaissaient sa faculté comme sa forme animale.

Elle tendit l'oreille. À en juger par la provenance des bruits, le combat devait s'être déplacé vers l'extérieur. Ne supportant pas de ne pas voir ce qui se passait, elle courut dans sa chambre et grimpa aux rideaux pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais tout ce qu'elle parvenait à voir, c'était des rayons lumineux, créés par des sortilèges, qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Dont un qui se dirigeait vers… d'un bond rapide, elle sauta sur la table de chevet, évitant les éclats de verre provoqués par le maléfice qui avait fracassé la fenêtre.

Maintenant, elle pouvait sortir. Si on risquait de se poser des questions sur la présence d'un tamia rayé dans le manoir, on s'en poserait moins en le voyant dehors. De plus, la noirceur, les arbres et les arbustes sur le terrain seraient autant d'avantages pour Clémence sous sa forme animale. Sans parler de la haie qui entourait le manoir. Elle descendit prudemment le long du lierre et sauta sur le sol enneigé, scrutant les lieux. Avec horreur, elle vit des gens étendus sur le sol.

Avec l'expérience, Clémence avait appris à savoir si quelqu'un était mort. Elle le sentait dès qu'elle se trouvait sur les lieux. C'était une impression indéfinissable, inexplicable, mais bien présente et bien réelle. Le combat, quant à lui, s'était déplacé dans la rue. L'Animagus trottina jusqu'au corps le plus près. Mort, indubitablement. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être était-ce un Mangemort ? Elle s'avança vers un autre. Mort aussi. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

_Bill_. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme eut une pensée immédiate pour Rose. Qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? Elle secoua sa petite tête de tamia rayé. Elle règlerait ça plus tard.

- Auuuuuuusten ? dit une voix détestable, une voix de femme. Allez, monnnntre-toiiii…

- Non ! cria une voix d'homme.

Cette voix, Clémence l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était Drago. L'Auror s'avança lentement vers la rue.

- _Impedimenta_ ! dit une autre voix d'homme.

- Emmenez-le ! ordonna un autre.

Non. Non, non, non, non. Surtout pas. Elle n'avait même pas atteint la haie qu'elle entendit un cri :

- Les Aurors ! On dégage !

Puis, de nombreux « crac » se firent entendre, signe qu'on transplanait. Clémence courut jusqu'à la rue, où Drago se relevait avec difficulté, un peu sonné par le maléfice d'Entrave. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et vit le tamia rayé qui lui lançait un regard de reproche. D'un mouvement de baguette, il la libéra du Sortilège de Blocage et elle fut en mesure de reprendre sa forme humaine. Ensuite, ils passèrent un court moment à expliquer la situation aux Aurors.

- Nous allons nous occuper de tout, assura l'un d'eux.

- Merci, Smitters, dit Clémence.

Ils ressortirent et Clémence alla se laisser choir dans un fauteuil du salon, regardant d'un air distrait les six Aurors qui examinaient l'état des lieux.

_Quelque chose clochait_. Ils auraient dû… ils auraient dû leur demander leurs baguettes pour vérification. Elle avait beau être Clémence Austen, c'était la procédure. Et elle était très bien placée pour savoir que Charles Smitters ne contournait _jamais_ la procédure. Surtout pas pour Drago Malefoy.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Drago qui arrivait avec un plateau où étaient posées deux tasses fumantes. Il lui en tendit une avec un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le contenu de sa tasse. Une tisane à la menthe douce. Sa préférée. À côté d'elle, son mari en prenait une longue gorgée. Presque imperceptiblement, les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent. Une alarme résonna dans sa tête et un afflux d'énergie qui lui était familier la traversa. _Drago détestait cette tisane_. Par conséquent, la personne à côté d'elle, qui que ce soit, ne pouvait _pas_ être son époux. Tentant de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration en sortant subtilement sa baguette, elle tourna son regard bleu-gris vers lui.

- Comment tu t'es débarrassé de la Marque ? lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Silence. Il la regardait, muet, ne sachant quoi dire. C'était tout ce dont Clémence avait besoin. D'un brusque mouvement de baguette, elle fit exploser la baie vitrée en mille morceaux et se jeta dans l'ouverture ainsi créée. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, zigzaguant pour éviter les maléfices qui fusaient désormais en sa direction et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur cible. Puis, dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'enceinte du manoir, elle transplana.

L'ancienne Serpentard avait transplané sans même prendre le temps de bien penser à sa destination. C'est pourquoi elle fut soulagée d'être arrivée entière dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle fut également soulagée qu'Harry et Ginny, qui s'y trouvaient, soient simplement en train de discuter lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

- Austen ! s'étonna Ginny en la reconnaissant.

- Drago, dit-elle dans un souffle sans prendre la peine de s'excuser de son arrivée plus qu'impolie. Ils ont… le manoir… Mangemorts… Poly… Polynectar… Drag…

Plus elle parlait, plus sa voix faiblissait. Elle lutta un court instant contre le brouillard qui s'installait dans son esprit, couvrant sa vision d'un voile noir, mais elle finit par perdre. Harry se précipita pour la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il à Ginny, mais la jeune femme s'était déjà précipitée vers l'Auror inconsciente pour l'allonger sur le sofa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda la médicomage en examinant l'Animagus.

- Contacter les gens du Ministère et l'Ordre. Si on fait assez vite, on pourra capturer certains Mangemorts.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et il transplana. Après un court examen, Ginny conclut que Clémence comme son enfant allaient bien. Clémence avait quelques coupures aux mains et au visage, qui avaient pu être soignées très rapidement d'un coup de baguette. Son était d'évanouissement était sans aucun doute dû à un simple choc émotif. « C'est fragile, ces petites bêtes ! » songea-t-elle avec un léger sourire. L'ancienne Gryffondor fit apparaître une couverture, dont elle couvrit l'Auror.

**Le mot de la fin** : Duuuh, ce fut looooong ! Mais j'y suis arrivéééééée !


End file.
